Loyal To You
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: AU – Dyson's a warrior at heart and he rarely gives his fealty unless deserved. He finds himself forced into loyalty by The King of the Wolf Shifters. Kenzi is the King's daughter. A rebel at heart she finds herself falling for the wolf warrior who strikes fear into her. Fate brings them together and not even a Kingdom will tear them apart. P.s. This is present day.
1. Relocating

**P.s. This is present day. As most everyone knows there are still Kings and Queens. If you don't want to read it, don't. No hard feelings. BTW Bo will be in this story so no fears for Bo/Kenzi sister love.**

**So I just want to be completely clear, this is ((***present day***)) emphasis lol. So like I said present day, don't read if you don't want to, no hard feelings.**

**Chapter 1**

Dyson passed by Hale who was sitting idly at the pool table. Dyson grabbed the waiting beer and Trick offered him an overly sympathetic look. Dyson simply rolled his eyes and headed back to the pool table. His nerves were running thin and he was on high alert.

"Dyson we need to talk." Trick said following behind him.

"No, we don't. We're good." Dyson said nodding to Hale to start a game of pool. Hale shook his head and stepped back.

"Dude, Trick is right. This needs to be discussed." Hale said.

"Alright, fine." Dyson threw his hands up exasperated with his friend's persistence. Hale and Trick took seats at a nearby table and Dyson followed.

"I got a call from three towns over, he should be here soon." Trick said, his eyes were hooded and weary.

"He's still very interested in you Dyson." Trick said. Dyson nodded and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Adamant isn't he?" Hale asked.

"You have no idea." Dyson said leaning back in his seat.

"What's the news on The Ash?" Hale asked turning his gaze toward Trick.

"He's throwing him a welcome party tonight and he thinks you should be all for working for him." Trick said.

"That's just the thing though Trick it is not work he wants. He wants me to be a warrior, he wants nothing but for me to fight for him, lead his military." Dyson said scanning his old friend's face for some kind of answer.

"Have you ever considered it? His kingdom is one that is greatly respected and feared." Trick said.

"Not for a second did I think about accepting his many requests. He wants me submissive and under him, that is something I will never do again. Kings aren't my thing anymore." Dyson shook his head. Trick nodded, understanding Dyson's feelings on the subject.

"Just consider it Dyson. You know how he is, very persistent and very very vindictive." Trick said.

"Yeah D, and when he wants it, he gets it. Remember Mona?" Hale asked. Dyson's eyes flew to Hale's and images of the exotic beauty flashed before his eyes. Mona, the wolf shifter who watched over Dyson after his parents were killed and taught him everything he knew. Mona, the woman who had been taken by the King because he sought after her with intense passion. Mona, the woman who had married the King and whom Dyson had never seen again because she'd been killed under his watch. His Mona, his best and oldest friend. Yes, he remembered Mona.

"Yeah." Dyson nodded solemnly.

"Be careful man." Hale said.

"I'm always careful." Dyson said with a smirk.

Kenzi's eyes followed the quickly passing tree line as they flew down the road. She despised traveling especially in caravan style. She looked ahead of her, two large black SUVs, she glanced over her shoulder at the two other bringing up the rear. She snorted, as if she and her father were so special. He was in the one behind her. They never traveled in the same one, that way if something were to happen, there would still be an heir. She was thankful for that though. She looked out the window again and realized they were quickly approaching their destination. Kenzi lifted her fingers and hit the button over her head. The thick black glass that separated the front and back seat slid down revealing the two armed bodyguards in the front seat.

"How much further?" Kenzi asked

"Nearly thirty minutes." Frank spoke up giving Kenzi a bright smile. Kenzi glanced over at Oliver in the driver's seat. Kenzi loved Frank and Oliver, more than her own father. Frank and Oliver had been Kenzi's personal bodyguards from the moment she was born. After her mother had been killed when she was six they had been the ones carrying her to the car and buckling her in, playing Barbies with her, and taking her everywhere she needed to go. Ballet recitals, practices, to her private tutors, and so on. They were her parents. Kenzi put a hand on each of their shoulders and squeezed.

"I hate to ask because I know how you feel about public bathrooms Oliver, but I really gotta pee." Kenzi smiled her heart melting smile in the rearview mirror. The smile that neither male could resist. Frank rolled his eyes and lifted the radio mounted on the dashboard. He clicked the button on the side and it beeped loudly.

"Eagle 3 to Eagle 4. K needs a bathroom break." Frank spoke. The radio beeped back and a voice broke through.

"Can she hold it half an hour more?" Her father said. Kenzi rolled her eyes and leaned forward jerking the radio from Frank's hand. Her feet were up in the air and her stomach was on the middle of the seat as she stretched into the front seat. Oliver let out a chuckle and Frank just shook his head.

"No father I cannot wait. My bladder will explode and ruin this wonderfully clean SUV." Kenzi said loudly.

"Fine." Her father barked over the radio. Kenzi dropped it and rolled her eyes and she slid back into the backseat.

"Eagle 4 to caravan. Next service station, stop please." Came Vincent's voice. Vincent was her father's bodyguard and an overall great guy.

"He's a jerk." Kenzi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"He's just looking out for you." Frank said looking back at her.

"By restricting my bladder?' Kenzi asked with a smirk.

"I tried." Frank shrugged to Oliver. Kenzi laughed and waved her hand.

"I'm going to wake up Bo." She said. They nodded as she hit the button and the glass slid back up shielding her. Kenzi turned to her friend who was deep asleep in the opposite seat. Bo had been adopted by Kenzi's father as a playmate for Kenzi. He was tired of her begging to go outside to the playground so he, for lack of better words, bought her a friend. Bo was brought into the family at the age of 7 and she and Kenzi had been the best of friends every since then. Kenzi's eyes scanned the gorgeous brunette and smirked, the seat heater was on making Bo's whole body warm and comfortable. Kenzi chuckled and carefully clicked the heater to cool and knew it would only take a matter of minutes for it to chill her body. She was right, within moments she was wiggling and she woke with a jolt. Kenzi could not help the laugh that bubbled out of her mouth.

"Welcome back to the real world." She smiled to her. Bo rubbed her eyes gently and looked over at Kenzi.

"Jerk." Bo smiled.

"We're stopping to pee in like five." Kenzi said.

"Did you have to grapple with dear old dad for that?" Bo asked as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Not really. He asked if I could hold it and I said no so he reluctantly said to stop." Kenzi smirked. Bo reached up and hit the button bringing the glass back down.

"Morning guys." She said.

"Morning." Oliver and Frank said in unison. Kenzi spotted the service station as the first SUV pulled in. There were several people milling around outside, getting gas and such and they took notice immediately as the five SUV's pulled into the gas station. That was the usual reaction. Shock, awe, wondering who was so important to be riding in specially designed bullet proof SUVs. The doors popped open on the vehicles as the bodyguards exited the front seats. Kenzi and Bo's doors were opened next. Frank took Kenzi's hand and helped her from the back seat, Oliver did the same to Bo. Kenzi straightened the black jeans and purple tank top she was wearing. She didn't look like much of a princess but she was. Kenzi's eyes went over to where her father was slipping out, Vincent holding his door. Her father, with his salt and pepper hair and beard, pale skin, and nearly black eyes. When Kenzi thought of her father that only words that came to mind where evil, hatred, and heartlessness. He straightened his tie and pulled the sides of his expensive suit jacket together, buttoning them in the middle. He walked toward Kenzi as Bo came around the car and gave Kenzi a small swat on the rear.

"Ladies." He smiled and nodded.

"Holden." Bo nodded.

"Father." Kenzi smirked.

"I wish you would call me dad." Holden gave Kenzi a frustrated look.

"I wish you wouldn't drag me all over the earth for your bidding." Kenzi crossed her arms and turned on her heel for the bathroom. Bo's feet were quick behind her, keeping up as were Oliver and Frank who came up to flank the pair as they walked into the store gaining several stares from the patrons inside. Bo and Kenzi paused outside the bathroom door allowing Frank and Oliver to walk in first and check it. Bo gave Kenzi a sympathetic look and placed a soft hand on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Don't let him get to you." Bo smiled. Frank and Oliver immerged from the bathroom with a woman close behind looking rather frightened.

"Sorry." Kenzi offered her a smile. She scurried away and Frank gave her the go ahead opening the door for them.

Kenzi and Bo leaned up in the seat as they approached the large black metal gates, the gates opened and the caravan drove down the long stretch of driveway lined by beautiful trees in full bloom. Kenzi was in awe at the lovely trees which ended rather abruptly as they circled in front of the house. Kenzi looked out her window and smirked at the huge obnoxious mansion. With stone finish and columns shooting skyward holding up the large roof. Kenzi popped open the door herself and hopped out. Frank scrambled to keep up with her and was at her side in a second as she skipped out into the driveway. This was not just a house, this was a compound. Several large building surrounded the house, circling behind it and next to it. It was truly huge and glorious.

"It's getting harder to keep up with you. The older you get the quicker you get." Frank said. Bo was behind her in an instant.

"This is even bigger than the last." Bo hissed in her ear. Kenzi nodded as Holden made his way up the steps.

"Like it girls?" He asked with a large smile.

"Why did you buy a house DAD." Kenzi said putting emphasis on the word.

"We'll discuss that later. For now let's go meet the staff. And dear, it is a compound." He put on his best smile and pushed open the door. When Kenzi stepped inside she was greeted by a line of people standing across the grand foyer, there had to be at least fifteen people there.

"Sire if I may." Vincent said stepping forward. Holden nodded for him to go ahead.

"These are the butlers, maids, and chefs who will be taking care of the home. Each one has completed a full background check and each is of the wolf shifter family." Vincent said. Holden nodded and looked at them.

"It is lovely to meet you all. I am Holden, you may refer to me as King, Sire, or Your Highness." Holden said with a smile. Kenzi crossed her arms and made a rather huge point of rolling her eyes.

"This is my daughter McKenzi. You may refer to her as Princess or Madam. This is my adopted child Bo. The same rules that apply to McKenzi apply to her." he said nodding to the pair. Kenzi glared at him and continued to cross her arms. Her father made her want to throw up in her mouth. He was a despicable man. The staff nodded and Holden waved his hand dismissing them.

"I'll show you both to your rooms Princesses." A young brunette said approaching them. Kenzi wanted to tell her not to call her that but she knew if her father heard her call her by her real name then he would punish the poor girl.

"I'll retrieve your luggage." Frank said.

"Frank please. You don't have to." Kenzi said shrugging. Frank's eyes went to Holden and he shook his head.

"You know I do." He smirked. Kenzi nodded in understanding and turned to the brunette. She plastered on a smile.

"Lead the way." She gestured.

**A/N: I will go ahead and assume you guys think Kenzi is being rather bratty, but just want to remind you guys that her father is a class A butt hole. You might not see it yet but you will. Tell me what you think in the reviews, love you all in advance!**


	2. Fate

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the lurve! You all are so amazing and I love yall for standing behind my stories. Makes me giggle like a little girl!**

**p.s the dress I picture Kenzi wearing is the same black dress she wore in the episode where Hale asked her to be his date. Just so you know. **

**Chapter 2**

"Ow, damn it Bo." Kenzi said as she glared in the mirror at her best friend. Bo tugged her hair once more and smiled as she twisted it into a loose up do.

"Add these." Kenzi held her palm open to Bo and Bo carefully took the small jewels and twisted them into the back of her hair.

"Thanks BoBo." Kenzi smiled and slipped out of the chair. She ran her hands smoothly down her shimmering black dress and then quickly pulled on her sky high heels.

"I still can't believe you aren't coming." Kenzi rolled her eyes at Bo.

"One of the many perks of not being the blood daughter to the King." Bo smirked and pulled open the door to Kenzi's room.

"Well do me a favor." Kenzi said as they walked toward the large staircase.

"Anything." Bo smiled.

"Grab a bottle of wine and meet me in my room when I get home." she smirked. Bo chuckled and nodded.

"You really think it will be that boring?" Bo asked.

"Boring is one of the many cons that goes along with being the arm candy for the whole Kingdom." Kenzi said as she headed down the staircase. Frank and Oliver stood waiting at the bottom of the staircase

"Maybe there will be hot men there." Bo said. Kenzi snorted and shook her head.

"One can only hope." Kenzi said as they got to the bottom. Frank took Kenzi's hand and looped it through his arm resting it on his bicep and placing his hand over hers. He smiled down at her.

"You look enchanting." He said. Kenzi beamed up at him. She could always count on Frank and Oliver.

"Stunning." Oliver smiled as he pulled open the door. Kenzi wiggled her fingers at Bo and glanced into the driveway. Instead of her normal blacked out SUV there was a wonderful black limo sitting in the drive, shining with a brand new wax apparently.

"Where's Holden?" Kenzi asked glancing to Oliver as he opened her door.

"He went ahead, had a meeting to attend before the party got started." Oliver said. Kenzi nodded and slid inside. Once the door was closed she immediately lifted the chilled bottle of wine and a glass. She poured the glass full and took a large gulp before sinking back into the seat as the limo pulled off.

Dyson stood behind Trick, his arms crossed over his chest. He and Hale were standing as security for Trick in a very important meeting. Trick and several elder Fae sat around the table. The Ash was at the head, his teeth sinking nervously into his lip. Rare for him to be nervous about anything considering he was The Ash. But this was a meeting called by The Wolf Shifter King. The Ash and Morrigan were the highest, they made the rules, but most species had their own Hierarchy made up of their own Kings, Queens, and various elders. The Ash and Morrigan respected their rules immensely and never questioned them. The doors swung open and Holden, the King, walked in. The air around him cracked and sizzled, radiating arrogance and evil. Dyson's eyes narrowed as he watched the smile slip over his face. His four large bodyguards slinked in behind him and made their way to different areas of the room to watch their King.

"Holden!" The Ash smiled as he surged from his chair and hugged Holden.

"How are you my friend?" Holden asked as they released each other and took their seats.

"I'm very good, and you?" The Ash asked. Holden briefly greeted each person at the table. His eyes found Dyson's and he smirked. Dyson wanted to growl but he settled for a glare. Holden broke the eye contact and smiled back toward The Ash.

"I am amazing." Holden said.

"And the new house?" The Ash asked.

"Wonderful. Excellent staff." He nodded.

"And Kenzi?" The Ash asked leaning back in his seat. Dyson's eyebrows rose quickly. Kenzi? Who was Kenzi? His new wife?

"She's being her normal self, as exasperating as usual, but Bo helps her to settle." He nodded.

"Well, let's get along with this, wouldn't want to miss the party. What do you need from us to better accommodate to our city?" The Ash asked. Holden leaned back in his chair and ran his index finger over his chin as if he was thinking.

"I'd like to bring my army here." he said. Dyson looked down as Trick froze. That was not a good idea. An army of wolf shifters in one city would cause chaos.

"How large is your army?" The Ash questioned.

"Less than 200 hundred men, more than 150." Holden smiled, withholding information as always.

"What purpose would your army serve?" The Ash asked. Holden smirked and crossed his legs at the ankles.

"I guess I need to be truthful, of course you know we're staying in what most would refer to as the country side. Surrounded by trees, rather private, the closest neighbors I have are nearly twenty miles in either direction." Holden said. The Ash nodded letting him continue.

"I've had several threats recently from the two other Shifter Kingdoms." Holden continued. Dyson shifted uncomfortably, a long while ago there was a Kingdom for each shifter species, but then Holden stepped into the picture. Other Kings feared his intense passion for ruling and they decided to attack before he had the chance to attack them. Holden had succeeded in eliminating all the other shifter Kingdoms except for two. The Panthers and The Tigers. Both were exotic branches of shifters that had relocated to the states in hopes of finding shelter.

"So you plan to wage war, here in my city with the two remaining Kingdoms?" The Ash asked arching an eyebrow.

"War is such a harsh word. There is no war Charles, only me, defending my Kingdom, my family." Holden said. The elder's eyes widened as he used The Ash's real name. But The Ash made no move to reprimand him. The Ash nodded and stroked his chin before sitting straight up in his seat, his eyes scanned the table and then he looked back to Holden.

"Granted." He said before standing. Holden beamed and stood up quickly shaking his hand.

"Let's party." Holden said. His eyes turned back toward Dyson once more and then he was out the door with The Ash. The elders stood and followed out while Trick turned toward Hale and Dyson.

"This is not good." He said shaking his head.

"What does this bastard have up his sleeve?" Dyson asked.

"He's going to take over the final two Kingdoms. I doubt any threats were made. The Panthers and Tigers keep to themselves, they are too rare to try and fight." Trick shook his head.

"He doesn't just want to be the Wolf Shifter King; he wants to be the Shifter King." Dyson let out a small growl.

"There hasn't been a King of All since I was born." Trick said shaking his head.

"Yet Holden is two Kingdoms away from becoming that." Hale said. Outside the office they heard the party begin.

"We better get in there or someone might accuse us of conspiring against the Kingdom." Trick smirked. Hale and Dyson nodded and they made their way into the ballroom of The Ash's compound. They chose a spot near The Ash and Holden as they chatted freely with different people.

An hour later the ballroom was nearly full. People of all races and species crowded around each other laughing and talking loudly. The more they drank the more obnoxious they got. The bell at the front rang and Dyson glanced up to see who was entering.

"Princess McKenzi Carter." The Caller shouted. Dyson's eyes were glued to the beautiful woman walking through the doors.

"Mona." He breathed out. All the air left his lungs. The woman standing at the entrance was an exact replica of Mona, but younger. Dyson's eyes caught Holden as he moved over to her, he took her hand, placed a kiss on her cheek, and wrapped her hand through his arm. Two bodyguards shuffled in behind her and took their places, their eyes scanning the room.

"Trick, is that?" Dyson asked, his eyes going back to the woman. He looked over her slowly, drinking in every ounce of her body. She was slim with raven black hair, huge ice blue eyes, and she was breathtaking, just like Mona.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Trick shook his head.

"She's too young to be Mona, has to be their daughter. Her title is Princess." Hale shrugged. He looked rather impassive but Dyson could tell by his eyes that he was thinking the same thing. Dyson watched as Holden chatted, pulling the woman around the room. Her smile was fake, he could tell because every time they departed from one group the smile dropped and turned to a full on glare. She was definitely not happy. Dyson's pulse raced, Mona had been his best friend. He needed to talk to this girl, maybe she knew Mona. Maybe Mona was in fact her mother. The music started and he took his chance.

Kenzi was not feeling this party. While there were several sexy men walking around she knew it was all about showing these people their family was one of the top dogs and shaking hands with the other top dogs was part of that. Kenzi heard the familiar dance music come on and she watched as several people made their way to the dance floor. The hair on her scalp prickled and she looked up. A man was walking toward her and Kenzi could not contain the smile that spread across her lips. He was gorgeous. All wavy reddish hair and scorching eyes. The look he was giving her went straight to her stomach, knotting it up in the oh so familiar way.

"Dyson." Holden said as the man approached them. Dyson, nice name. Kenzi looked up at him and then let her eyes run down him. He wore his suit well, and she could tell he was rocking a great body underneath it.

"Holden." Dyson nodded.

"How are you, I do hope you've come with good news." Holden said with a smile. Kenzi glanced at her father, what was he talking about.

"Actually I came to ask for a dance." Dyson said looking to Kenzi. Her knees wobbled slightly but she bucked up, poked her chest out, and grinned like a fool.

"Hmm, yes. Go ahead." Holden released Kenzi and she almost gasped. He rarely ever let her go off with strangers, but this man was certainly no stranger to her father. Dyson offered his hand. Kenzi slipped her palm into his, it was warm, and she liked it. Dyson led her to the dance floor and Kenzi noticed Frank and Oliver adjusting positions so they could keep their eyes on her. Kenzi was not expecting it when he spun her onto the dance floor and then pulled her quickly into his arms. He took her hand and pulled it outward, his other hand resting tightly along her hip. She placed her hand on his shoulder and they began to move.

"It is lovely to meet you Princess." Dyson said. Kenzi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"My name is Kenzi. I'm not an ass like my father." She smirked.

"Kenzi. Most Princesses would prefer to be called Princess." He said, his eyes looking deep into hers.

"I'm not most Princesses." She said.

"No you are not." He smirked.

"How do you know my father?" Kenzi blurted out. Dyson's eyes fell to hers. So she was his daughter.

"I'm a wolf, everyone of my kind knows your father." He said. Kenzi's eyes glued to his.

"When did you two come into town?" he asked.

"This morning." Kenzi nods as he spins her around the floor, he truly is a wonderful dancer.

"So tell me something, Kenzi. Truthfully, how much fun are you having?" he asks.

"I never have fun at these life sucking ass kissing parties. My father rarely lets me dance, so this would be the most fun I'm having." She smirked.

"Glad I could spice it up for you." He smiled.

"It doesn't take much to spice up a night for me, a little wine and I'm good." She smirks. Dyson cannot help but laugh.

"Easy to please." He smiled. The song ended and Dyson's hands eased off of her.

"Thank you for the dance." Kenzi smiled, she turned to leave but Dyson's hand shot out and latched onto her wrist, jerking her to a stop. He noticed her bodyguards move, but he had to ask the question.

"Your mother, what is her name?" Dyson asked quickly. Kenzi's eyes meet his and she found herself compelled to answer him.

"Mona." Kenzi said quickly. He dropped her hand and she briefly paused to stare at him before she turned and made her way back to her father. Dyson's eyes followed her. Her mother is Mona, no wonder she looks so much like her. But what does she know about Mona?


	3. Secrets

**Thank you guys bunches for continuing to read and review, it means a lot and it keeps me inspired. I have so much love for you all it is unbelievable. Kisses and lots of lurve coming your way! **

**Chapter 3**

Kenzi was walking back to her father when Frank stopped her.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking down at her wrist.

"I'm fine. He was just asking a question." Kenzi smiled and patted his shoulder.

"What did he ask?" Frank said cocking an eyebrow.

"He asked about mom. What her name was." Kenzi said. Frank shook his head quickly and glanced over his shoulder to Oliver who took his position back against the wall.

"Frank, let's go home. I'm ready for a bottle of wine and a cheesy movie." Kenzi smiled. Frank nodded towards her father instructing her to go tell him. She chuckled and walked toward her father who looked like he was having a certain amount of fun kissing plenty of ass. Holden glanced over his shoulder at her as she approached. He said a quick goodbye to his friend and turned to Kenzi.

"McKenzi, how was your dance?" He asked as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"Kenzi. And it was fine. I'm ready to go home. Frank is going to take me." she said. Holden shook his head and sighed.

"No, you're not." He said. Kenzi pursed her lips, he'd never told her she could not leave. Usually he let her show her face and then leave.

"I showed up and helped you be a suck up, now I want to go home." Kenzi said keeping her voice low. Holden's hand took hold of her arm quickly and he practically drug her into a side room. He closed the door behind her and spun her to face him.

"You have no clue how long I've been trying to get that son of a bitch on my side. Now he's shown a little interest in you and you are going to help me get him. Maybe it is because you look so much like your bitch of a mother." He growled. Kenzi glared and stepped toward him, she felt her wolf rise to the surface and her eyes flashed to amber.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother." She said. She knew he was talking about Dyson, had to be. That was the only man who'd shown any interest in her tonight. Holden stepped forward, they were nearly nose to nose and his eyes flashed also.

"You're going to help me." he said. Kenzi growled and bared her teeth, she wanted to rip his throat out, but she knew he was much stronger than her.

"You want to know why you're going to help me?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"Because if you don't, your precious Bo will die. It is simple, help me, she lives, don't, she dies. I can have someone go into her room in five minutes and rip out her throat." He said. Kenzi pushed her wolf down quickly and froze.

"You wouldn't dare." She said.

"Oh I would." He said. Kenzi stepped back and dropped her eyes.

"Ok. I'll help you." She said. He smiled, clearly satisfied with himself.

"Good girl. Now, All I need is for you to get him out in the garden, it's through the double doors across the room. I'll take care of the rest." He said. Kenzi nodded, she barely saw Holden's hand fly back and whip across her face, but she felt it as her knees wobbled and she stumbled backward.

"If you ever shift on me again, it'll be worse." He said leaning down to her ear. Kenzi held back her growl and waited until he left the room. She stood back up straight and made sure her hair was ok. Her cheek was burning and she knew it was red and probably welted from his ring, something he clearly was not worried about. She pulled open the door and made her way out across the floor, she spotted Dyson and her eyes connected with his. She held his gaze for a long while and finally broke it as she reached the double doors. When she pushed them open she knew he was following her. Kenzi walked into the garden and her nose filled with all the glorious scents of flowers. She heard the doors open and close and the nearly silent sound of footsteps. Thanks to her heightened senses she also could smell her father and she hoped Dyson was not concentrating on smells.

"Kenzi." Dyson's voice said behind her. She ran her fingers along a white rose as she turned to him.

"Hey there." she smiled. Her cheek was still burning and by the way Dyson's eyes ran over it she could tell he noticed.

"What happened to your cheek?" he asked leaning in closer to look at it.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She said running her fingers over the small welt. When she breathed in she could smell her father's scent heavy in the air and she knew he was very close. By the look on Dyson's face, he'd noticed it too.

"Dyson." Holden said from behind Kenzi. She frowned and her heart raced.

"What is this?" he asked frowning down to Kenzi.

"I'm so sorry." She said her eyes locking with his. She knew nothing about this man but she felt so bad for what she'd done. She knew her father was no good and she knew he did not plan on treating this man right.

"He's manipulating you too." Dyson said. Too? Kenzi's eyebrows rose, who else was her father manipulating? Kenzi's mouth opened to protest but she noticed several of her father's bodyguards surrounding Dyson. He noticed too, his eyes flashed amber and a slow growl rippled through him.

"I want you to come with me willingly Dyson, but if you say no, I'm willing to use force." Holden said. Kenzi was in the middle and she needed to remove herself. She moved to step back.

"Don't let him do this to you Kenzi. Don't let him manipulate you like he did your mother." Dyson spoke quickly. Kenzi froze and her eyes locked with his once more.

"What do you know about my mother?" Kenzi asked.

"Enough!" Holden said quickly. "I'll give one week, just one Dyson." Holden wiggled his finger and then offered Kenzi a quick smile before he turned and walked away. Kenzi watched the bodyguards walk away slowly and her eyes turned back up toward Dyson's.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what he wants." Kenzi shook her head.

"I do." Dyson said sliding his hands in his pockets.

"What do you know about my mother?" Kenzi said crossing her arms and cornering him. His eyes widened slightly and he glanced around.

"Not much. It was good to meet you." Dyson offered her his hand. Kenzi's eyebrows rose a little but she gave him her hand. He gripped it gently and pushed a small card into her hand. Kenzi gripped the card and pulled her hand back. He nodded slightly and turned around walking away. Kenzi glanced at the small white card in her hand. Scrolled across the front was his name, underneath was his phone number and home address. Kenzi slipped the card inside her dress and walked back inside to the party.

The next day Kenzi was plotting to get away from Frank and Oliver. She needed to see Dyson. Needed to know what he knew. She wanted to know more about her mom. Kenzi rode silently to the boutique she'd requested to go to. It was the nearest one to Dyson's home address. It was a weekend and she knew he'd be off work. Most were off on Sundays. But she had no clue if he'd be home.

"So, what's up with the silence?" Bo asked as they pulled up outside the boutique. Frank and Oliver slid out and opened their doors and Frank followed them inside as Oliver parked the car.

"Eh, just not much of a talker today." Kenzi smirked.

"Oh I want to try this on, Bo, come with me." Kenzi said grabbing up an ugly top and dragging Bo into the dressing room.

"Kenzi, that is gross." Bo chuckled as Kenzi locked the door to the stall.

"I know." Kenzi said as she tossed the shirt aside.

"I need your help." Kenzi said taking Bo's shoulders.

"What?" Bo asked slightly confused.

"I met this guy at the party last night, he's a wolf too. He asked me to dance, Holden hates him blah blah blah, he knews my mother and I have to know how and what he knows. I need you to distract Frank while I sneak out the back door. He'll never talk to me if I have Frank and Oliver in tow." Kenzi said. Bo shook her head.

"Kenzi how do you know this guy isn't just trying to get you alone so he can hurt you. So many people know you're the only heir to the shifter throne. If he kills you the Kingdom dies along with you." Bo said.

"Bo please. Come on, don't be a prude. I'll be fine, I know how to take care of myself." Kenzi smiled and slipped her hand in her pocket and produced a small but effective knife. Bo sighed a long dramatic sigh as Kenzi pushed out her bottom lip in a pouting fashion.

"Fine, ok. But be careful." Bo said glaring.

"Promise." Kenzi said holding up her pinky and wiggling it at her friend. Bo chuckled and linked hers through. Kenzi watched closely as Bo walked out of the room and got Frank's attention. They turned the opposite direction and Kenzi took her chance. She rushed from the room and toward the bathrooms where she'd seen another exit. She shoved open the door and bolted down the back alley and toward Dyson's apartment.

When Kenzi got to the building she was out of breath and her feet were aching from half running half walking to his home in her brand new boots. She pushed through the door and headed to the elevator. She didn't have a clue which apartment he was in but when she got to the second floor she realized there was one room to each floor. Odd, but she'd go with it. Kenzi made her way slowly through the building, knocking on each door and searching for Dyson. When she reached the top floor her heart was thrumming loudly in her chest but she didn't want to give up now. She heard music from inside the apartment and she took a deep breath and knocked heavily on the metal door. The music clicked off and the door was pulled open quickly. She was struck silent momentarily, he was standing in front of her shirtless, his hands wrapped in that tape that boxers wrapped their hands in before fighting. Kenzi let her eyes run down his neck, over his chest, down his abdomen, and across those oh so enticing hips that dipped down into his pants.

"Hey. Didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon." He smiled. Kenzi snapped out of her stupor and nodded quickly swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Yeah, I don't have long though, I had to ditch the guards to get here." she said. Dyson nodded and stepped back allowing her to enter. Kenzi looked around the large apartment and nodded.

"Nice. Very spacious." She chuckled.

"It does the job." He smiled and went to the fridge where he produced two beers.

"Beer?" he asked.

"Don't mind if I do." She smiled and took the beer from his hand. Kenzi sipped the beer as her eyes scanned the apartment, Dyson's eyes never left Kenzi.

"Awkward." Kenzi said slowly in sing song fashion as the silence stretched between them. Dyson chuckled and took a long drink of his beer.

"Ok look, I'm straight forward so here it goes." Kenzi paused and waited for his nod, once he did she carried on.

"You clearly knew my mother, how?" she asked. Dyson seemed to shift uncomfortably before he gestured to the couch. She nodded and sat down followed by him.

"My family and I lived in a small village of shifters, back when I was young the shifter kingdoms were always feuding." Dyson said.

"You were young when my grandfather was still King." Kenzi said. She'd heard stories from her grandfather about the constant feuding.

"Your grandfather was a good man." Dyson smiled. Kenzi nodded as well.

"My parents were killed by a pack of wild dogs while out on a hunt. I was alone in our cabin for days. On the fifth day our neighbor had noticed my parents had not returned to me. She took care of me, took me into her home, and taught me everything I know. She became my best friend and remained my best friend for years until the new King took interest in her and took her away. Her name was Mona." Dyson finished off his beer.

"So you knew everything about my mom?" Kenzi asked as she leaned closer to him.

"Mostly. What do you know of your mom?" Dyson asked.

"Not much. My father says she was killed when we were attacked by the tigers. I was six years old. I remember her being so warm and comforting, she always held me, and I remember at my birthday party right before the attack, she danced with me. She spun me around in her arms and I remember her laugh." Kenzi said.

"What can you tell me about her?" Kenzi asked.

"Well for one you look exactly like her. She was kind and warm. She was smart and a quick learner. And she was sarcastic but hilarious. Her attitude was something to be reckoned with." Dyson said. Kenzi chuckled and smiled broadly.

"How do you know my father?" Kenzi could not help but ask.

"Everyone knows your father." Dyson said.

"You know what I mean. What is your beef with him?" Kenzi asked.

"Beef?" Dyson smiled.

"Yes beef, conflict, in other words why don't you two like each other?" she asked.

"Your father wants me to fight for him. I've refused over and over." Dyson said.

"Fight what?" Kenzi asked. Familiar scents hit her nose and she stood quickly. Dyson stood also, noticing her worried expression.

"I have to go, my bodyguards are close." Kenzi said. Dyson sniffed the air and then glanced sideways at her.

"You have your mother's nose. She could smell a rabbit five miles away." he chuckled. Kenzi smiled again and headed toward the door.

"Come to the Dal this weekend, it is a Fae way station, you probably stopped there on the way into town, we'll talk more there." He said. Kenzi nodded and pulled open the door.

"Thank you Dyson." Kenzi said.

"No problem." He said. Kenzi took one last long look at his wonderful body and then she quickly hurried away.

**A/N: So I guess I answered your questions about Kenzi being a shifter in this chapter, if you are still unsure then yes, she is a shifter lol. **


	4. Freedom

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. By the way, I don't know if any of you watch the show Alphas on SYFY, but I'm going to venture into that fanfiction after I finish this story. So if you have any interest in that show, I'll be writing a story for it. BUT do not worry because I will still be writing for the Dyson/Kenzi fanfiction also. So no worries. **

**Chapter 4**

"I cannot believe you! I thought all that running off was out of your system. What is your problem McKenzi?" Frank yelled at her from the front seat. Bo sat next to her and squeezed her knee gently while Oliver sat in heated silence.

"I needed a little freedom Frank, I never get to go anywhere or do anything alone, I always have to have you or Oliver along with me." she said exasperated.

"It is for your own safety Kenz." Oliver said gently. Kenzi knew Oliver had a big heart and most of it was taken up by her. Kenzi leaned up in the seat and threw her arms around Oliver's neck.

"I know Ollie. I'm sorry Frankie, don't be made at me." Kenzi said using the names she used to call them as a child. Kenzi put on her best smile and she watched as their cold exteriors melted away.

"We're not mad at you." Frank said. Oliver lifted his hand and patted Kenzi's arm where it was wrapped around his neck.

"I love you guys." Kenzi said.

"Love you too." They said in unison. Kenzi smiled once more before leaning back and hitting the button to lift the privacy window.

"How do you do that?" Bo asked with a chuckle.

"It is a gift really." Kenzi smiled and clapped her hands.

"Ok, so Dyson wants me to meet him at the Dal, it is a Fae way station, you know where we stopped on the way in." Kenzi said.

"Kenzi…" Bo said cautiously.

"Oh come on BoBo, live a little. I want you to come along. We can have some drinks, maybe kiss a guy or two." Kenzi smirked.

"I kiss a guy or two frequently." Bo chuckled.

"Well if I had a magical vagina that regulated when and where I used my mojo then I might be able to kiss a guy or two as well." Kenzi said. They briefly laughed together before Bo nodded.

"Fine, we'll go Saturday. But we'll have to figure out a way to get past muscle army up there." Bo said jerking her head toward the front seat.

"Just leave that to me." Kenzi said.

Saturday night came quickly. Kenzi was holding her door open slightly and looking out the small crack, waiting for Frank to walk in the opposite direction. Bo was standing at the already open window waiting for Oliver to walk toward the back yard. They didn't know it, and would never admit it, but they had a pattern and Kenzi knew it well. Her phone buzzed right on time and Kenzi quickly pressed it to her ear.

"Be down in five." She said to the taxi driver. Frank turned and Kenzi ran to the window, Oliver turned as soon as she got there.

"So predictable." Kenzi said as she hiked up her dress. She was wearing a short, low-cut red dress that hugged her in all the right places. Kenzi scooped up her heels and climbed out the window onto the large span of roof, Bo was right behind her. They tiptoed out across the roof and then Kenzi held her hand out. Bo placed the two large stones she'd grabbed from the garden into Kenzi's hand. Kenzi threw one after the other, they soared through the air and banged loudly on the back gate. When Kenzi heard the dogs start barking they took their chance. Kenzi signaled Bo and they leapt off the roof. Bo stumbled slightly as she hit the ground but Kenzi landed straight up on her feet.

"Show off." Bo hissed. Kenzi stifled a giggle and they bolted across the yard. They tossed their heels over at the same time and Kenzi opened her hands. Bo jumped up planting her foot in Kenzi's palms and Kenzi pushed her upward. Bo straddled the wall and held her hands down to Kenzi. Kenzi grabbed her hands and Bo heaved her up and within seconds they were over the wall. They grabbed their heels and ran towards the house next door where their taxi was waiting.

"Thanks for waiting." Kenzi said as they slid inside.

"Risky plan, but that was so much fun." Bo chuckled as they slipped on their shoes finally.

"Told you, stick with me BoBo and I'll show you a whole new world." Kenzi said. They laughed loudly as the taxi sped away.

The Dal was packed tightly several people milling around. Kenzi's head swam as all the scents hit her nose. Her nose was sensitive and there were so many different Fae with so many different scents. Kenzi focused on Bo's scent and quickly realized it was not strong enough to shut out the others. She shuffled through scents and found one that was strong, it was Dyson's. She took a deep breath in and got it.

"This way." Kenzi pointed. Bo followed her and they were at the pool table in seconds. Dyson was there, leaning over the table chatting away with a dark skinned male who was kind of hot as well. Kenzi let her eyes run over his back that was stretched out across the table, the white button down he was wearing was just barely see through and Kenzi could feel her body heat slowly. Dyson looked up and smiled when he saw her.

"Glad you could make it." He nodded and waved them over.

"Kenzi, this is my friend Hale." Dyson gestured.

"Princess." Hale said with a large smile. Kenzi noticed his smile was really large and pretty, a mouth full of white teeth.

"Kenzi." Kenzi said correcting him. He smiled and nodded.

"Dyson, Hale, this is my friend Bo." Kenzi said. They all exchanged greetings.

"Alright, how about a round of shots?" Kenzi asked quickly. They nodded in agreement and Kenzi headed towards the bar. When she approached a small elder man was smiling at her.

"I'm glad you're here Princess." He said as she leaned forward on the bar. Kenzi chuckled and shook her head.

"Call me Kenzi." She said.

"Trick, nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Kenzi took it and shook it.

"What can I get for you?" he asked.

"How about four beers and four shots." She said.

"What kind would you like?" he smiled.

"I'll trust the bartender's tastes. Make it something strong." She winked at him. He laughed and held up his index finger signaling one minute. She nodded and settled on the barstool as she waited for him.

"So Princess decide to join the little people?" a shrill voice said next to her. Kenzi turned her head to see a blonde haired blue eyed girl staring back at her with an indignant scowl.

"Do I know you?" Kenzi cocked an eyebrow. Kenzi breathed in and recognized her scent as that of a shifter and she froze, she was a tiger, one of the only two shifter Kingdoms left and the Kingdom that had attacked her family and killed her mother. Kenzi's eyebrows knitted together and she slid off the barstool.

"Trick!" Kenzi called. His head came up from where he was fixing the drinks.

"Will you have a waitress bring those over?" she asked. He gave her a thumbs up and she turned to walk away, trying her hardest to avoid conflict.

"Bye bye Princess." The girl wiggled her fingers.

"Stay away from me bitch." Kenzi growled. The girl feigned being frightened and then cackled as Kenzi walked away. She approached the pool table and put on a huge smile. She really just wanted to go back and punch the girl right in the face, but she'd hold off. Right now she needed to enjoy being out and free, even if it was just for one night.

Four rounds of shots and beers later everyone was becoming close friends fast. They'd shared secrets and stories. The men were feeling the effects of the alcohol but the women were tipsy.

"Ok so wait wait, tell me this. When you dated her, did she ever take your phone and practically force you to let her look through it?" Kenzi asked Hale.

"Yes, all the time." Hale said. Kenzi and Bo burst into laughter.

"What, what is it?" Hale asked with a smile.

"She obviously had some issues. You should have noticed right there." Kenzi smiled. Dyson and Hale chuckled together.

"Next time I get a girlfriend I'm going to call you up so you can tell me what I should and shouldn't do." Hale said with a laugh.

"Just a little piece of free advice, never call a woman crazy unless you want to see crazy." Kenzi said. Dyson nodded with enthusiasm and finished his beer.

"Completely agree." He said. Kenzi chuckled and finished her beer as well. Out of the corner of her eye Kenzi saw the blonde form earlier approaching fast. She looked drunk and pissed and Kenzi knew this would end up one of two ways. She'd either say some choice words and be taken out by security or she'd get in Kenzi's face and get put down like the pussy she was. Kenzi glanced around and it didn't appear there was any security. Guess option two was the way to go. As she got closer Kenzi carefully and slowly slipped off her heels under the table, making herself shorter, but she'd be able to move much faster without them on. Even though she had moved slowly the movement had gotten Bo's attention as the men talked. Bo raised an eyebrow and Kenzi cocked her head to the side in the direction of blondie. Bo saw her and frowned.

"I got your back." Bo said kicking off her heels as well. Kenzi smiled and squeezed her best friend's knee under the table.

"I know and I love you for it. But I can handle her." Kenzi whispered. Bo nodded and sat back in her chair, her hand gripping the large beer glass so tightly her knuckles were white. She would use it if she needed to and Kenzi knew that. The blonde was there suddenly and she slammed her hands down on the table and leaned over, exposing the top of her large breasts to everyone. Dyson and Hale's heads jerk up, but it hadn't scared Kenzi or Bo, they'd seen her coming.

"Dyson, Hale. Why don't you two come hang out with some real girls." She smiled a sloppy smile and Dyson and Hale shook their heads slowly. Hale covered his mouth to hide a smile as his eyes scanned Kenzi and Bo.

"I think they're fine." Bo said with a much prettier smile.

"Who asked you bitch?" the girl said leaning over Kenzi and pushing herself into Bo's face. Kenzi lifted her hand and planted it firmly on the girl's shoulder and she shoved. The girl stumbled backward and nearly fell. Kenzi attributed her balance to her nature.

"Back off." Kenzi glared. Bo's hand returned to her glass as three other girl's flanked the blonde. Dyson and Hale shifted in their seats, moving to get easier access to grab the girls.

"Need me now?" Bo asked as the three other girls glared toward the group.

"I'll take the blonde and the one on the left. You take the two on the right." Kenzi said.

"Deal." Bo said as the blonde approached fast again.

"Fight fair." Kenzi smiled. Bo nodded and released the glass. Kenzi and Bo shoved their chairs back and stood up.

"Bad move Princess." The blonde growled and swung. Kenzi dipped down and reared back, her fist connected with the blonde's stomach and she huffed and bent forward. Kenzi grabbed the girl's shoulders and shoved her on her butt as her brunette friend came toward her. She swung and Kenzi did not expect it. She nailed Kenzi in the mouth. Kenzi stumbled back and fell down. The blonde and brunette took their chance and leapt toward Kenzi but she was not about to get her ass beat. She growled and kicked out rolling herself over as she slid in between the girls and jumped to her feet. The brunette turned first so Kenzi hit her first, punching her across her jaw and sending her tumble to the ground in a passed out pile. The blonde jumped and tackled Kenzi to the ground. Her head slammed backward onto the floor but Kenzi reached up and grabbed the girl's hair, she used leverage and swung the girl's head into a barstool sitting next to them. She crumbled to the side of Kenzi with a huff of air.

"Bitch." Kenzi grumbled. Kenzi went to lean up but her head swam. A strong arm wrapped around her back and a large hand gripped her hand.

"I got you." Dyson's voice said in her ear.

"I'm fine." Kenzi said as he helped her to her feet. Bo was fine, coming off the ground as well with Hale's help.

"What the hell just happened?" Hale asked.

"She was at the bar earlier. Trying to antagonize me. I guess she got what she wanted." Kenzi shrugged. She noticed the earlier crowd that had gathered was dispersing. Dyson nodded toward Trick letting him know everything was ok.

"I don't think she got exactly what she wanted. I think she was hoping for a result that was slightly different." Dyson said.

"Well I guess she'll have to live with the one she got." Kenzi smiled.

"Damn, look at your lip." Dyson said pulling a napkin off a nearby table. He lifted it and dabbed gently at her bottom lip. When he held it up blood was dotting the napkin.

"Damn. Lucky shot." Kenzi shrugged. She lifted her hand and ran her fingers over the lump forming on the back of her head.

"I can look at that for you." He said.

"I need to get out of here before they get up. I don't think Trick would like another fight in his bar." Kenzi said nodding toward Bo. Bo came over with Hale and glanced at Kenzi's busted lip.

"That doesn't look good." Bo said shaking her head.

"Doesn't feel good either." Kenzi smiled.

"Maybe we should head home." Bo said. Kenzi sighed loudly, she really had been enjoying her night out. Now it had to end. Or did it? Kenzi's eyebrow went up and she smiled.

"I really want to ask you some more about my mom." Kenzi said to Dyson.

"Maybe next time." He said shrugging.

"Or tonight." Kenzi said glancing sideways at him. Hale and Bo smirked and pretended to talk to each other.

"You sure that's a good idea?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sounds good to me." Kenzi chuckled. Dyson chuckled and nodded.

"Alright." He nodded. And it was settled, Kenzi was going home with Dyson. She didn't want her night to end just yet. She just wasn't ready to let her freedom go.


	5. Deceit

**Chapter 5**

"You know you could put some curtains up, make it homier." Kenzi chuckled. Dyson shook his head and smiled.

"Homey isn't my thing. Come here and sit." He gestured to the couch. Kenzi rolled her eyes.

"I told you I'm fine." Kenzi said as she slid down onto the couch next to him.

"Sure." He smiled and lifted the small alcohol swab to her lip. He dabbed the cut and Kenzi hissed and pulled back.

"Be still, you baby." He smiled and took her chin in his hand and blew softly over the burning cut. Kenzi's swooned on the inside. This man knew what he was doing and he ignited feelings inside her she'd never felt before. His thumb ran gently over her bottom lip.

"All better. Now let me look at your head." He said gesturing for her to turn around. Kenzi rolled her eyes and shifted positions so her back was facing him. His hands were in her hair in the next moment and she shivered involuntarily as he gently massaged her scalp looking for the lump.

"Cold?" He asked. Kenzi smirked, he knew good and damn well she was not cold.

"There it is." He said as he ran his fingers over the bump on her head.

"What's it look like Doc, am I going to die?" Kenzi chuckled.

"I think you'll live." He said. Kenzi noticed his voice was rough, rougher than it had been when they'd left the Dal. His hands moved from her scalp to her shoulders and his fingers began to gently knead her neck and shoulders. Kenzi thought she should stop him for about a millisecond but it just felt so damn good.

"I can stop." Dyson said right in her ear, his breath trickling out and wrapping around her ear.

"No, it's fine." Kenzi said dropping her head down on her chest and completely relaxing. Kenzi's stomach was in knots, she wanted him, and he was so close to her and so warm.

"Kiss me." Kenzi breathed. His lips landed on the back of her neck and he kissed her gently. He swept her hair away from her neck and nibbled gently on her earlobe. Kenzi ground her teeth and kept the moan inside. Kenzi turned around and their lips met. The kiss was hot and heavy, gentle and sweet. Dyson swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He sat her down on her feet right in front of the bed. Her hands grasped his shirt and she unbuttoned it quickly and jerked it away from his body.

"Arms up." he smiled. Kenzi held her arms up and he pulled the dress off her in one quick movement. Kenzi removed her bra and panties while he chunked his pants and boxers. Kenzi didn't have time to look down, his lips crashed into hers again and she threw her hands around his neck. Kenzi pulled him down onto the bed with her and his fingers found her clitoris. Kenzi moaned and arched into his hand. His fingers pushed into her and his thumb continued to rub her while his lips dropped from hers to her breasts. Kenzi was suffering from sensation overload. His teeth scraped gently over her nipple and she cried out, spreading her legs wide and pushing her breasts into his mouth.

"Dyson." Kenzi breathed his name, her voice rough with passion. Dyson's lips found hers again and his fingers never ceased movement. Kenzi's stomach clenched and her orgasm flared inside her. She dug her hands into the sheets and pushed upward as she prepared for her orgasm to take her to another level. But Dyson's fingers pulled out of her quickly and he pushed into her. Kenzi squeezed her eyes shut as she came with such intensity tears sprang to her eyes. Dyson began to move inside her as she came back down from her orgasm. The feeling was intense and once again she was overwhelmed with sensation as he thrust inside her. Kenzi moaned again and Dyson pressed his lips to her throat, he moved down across her collar bone, then back up her neck, over her jaw, and to her lips. The feeling in Kenzi's stomach began building again. Kenzi moaned loudly and lifted her feet, wrapping them around Dyson's waist, her hands wrapped around his neck and she held herself to him as his pace quickened. His breathing in her ear was ragged and quick as sweat trickled down his chest. Kenzi felt her stomach clench and her inner walls tightened around Dyson as her body took the lead and she came again. Kenzi convulsed and shook but hung on to Dyson as she waited for him. His movement slowed and he thrust into her once more and grunted as he found his release. Dyson eased out of her and placed a soft kiss on her lips before rolling over beside her.

"You look beautiful when you do that." he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Do what?" she asked with a smile.

"When you're crazy with passion." He smiled. Kenzi chuckled and slid her arms around him. Kenzi closed her eyes as sleep slowly took over her body.

"Kenzi, don't you need to get home?" Dyson asked softly. Kenzi could tell he was sleepy too.

"Trying to kick me out?" Kenzi smirked and her eyes remained closed.

"No not at all. I just don't want to get you in trouble." He said.

"It'll be fine." Kenzi whispered, and they both drifted off to sleep.

Kenzi awoke with a jolt as the front door was busted open. Her eyes jerked toward the door and she saw her father's bodyguards rushing in. Dyson leapt from the bed and chaos ensued, growls and snapping jaws broke the silent morning air. Everyone was moving so fast she barely had time to register what was happening, all she knew was that they were attacking Dyson.

"No, stop!" Kenzi screamed and rushed forward to the brawling group. The group surged backward and she was knocked down right into the middle of the group. She stayed low to the ground, heat waves rolling over her as they radiated off of the men fighting. Kenzi flipped over onto her stomach and began to army crawl through the circle, trying to find a way out. White hot pain tore through her back and she screamed. She felt the warm trickle of blood down her back. Something grabbed hold of her ankles and ripped her out of the circle, she was flipped onto her back and searing pain pulled at her. The fighting stopped as Kenzi tried to get her bearings. She heard the click of handcuffs and she knew they were silver, had to be to contain a wolf. A shirt was wrapped around Kenzi and she hardly registered it was Dyson's from last night.

"McKenzi." Frank's voice said over her. He only called her McKenzi when something was wrong. Her eyes searched the room and finally found Frank.

"Let me look at you. Calm down, just breathe." Frank said. His hands slid under her arms and he lifted her to her feet. Kenzi looked around quickly, Dyson was on his knees on the ground, he had a few injuries, and he was handcuffed. Frank pressed something to her back and she shot forward sucking air through her teeth causing a hissing noise.

"Shit." She said as her back burned.

"Oliver, get the car, Kenzi's hurt." Frank said.

"Hurt, what's wrong?" Kenzi asked craning her neck to see.

"Someone sliced your back." Frank said. Kenzi was not concerned, it would heal quickly. They lifted up Dyson and began to drag him out the door.

"Holden, what are you doing with him?" Kenzi asked stepping out of Frank's grasp and towards her father who was again smiling smugly.

"That is none of your concern. Get her home." Holden said. Frank's hands wrapped around her and began to pull her away. Kenzi glared at her father.

"If you want to punish me then do it. Leave him alone." Kenzi nearly shouted.

"Go home. I'm not concerned with you darling girl. You did exactly what I wanted you to do." He smirked. Kenzi was shocked and appalled, she took a step back.

"Get out of here Kenzi." Dyson said from the doorway. Kenzi looked at Dyson and mouthed 'sorry'. He nodded and dropped his eyes to the ground. Kenzi allowed Frank to pull her away and help her into the car. She felt terrible.

"Holy shit K." Bo said from behind her.

"It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." Kenzi smiled as she sat perched on the bathroom sink looking up in a small mirror at her back. Five long gashes ran from her shoulder blade to her lower back in an arc shape.

"I can't believe he did all that. What the hell is wrong with Holden?" Bo asked as Kenzi slid off the sink and gently pulled Dyson's shirt back over her shoulders.

"I don't have to slightest clue." Kenzi said

"So you slept with him?" Bo asked.

"Yeah I did. Bo I need to find out where he is. He didn't do anything wrong, I don't know what Holden wants with him." Kenzi said quickly. Loud noises downstairs caused Kenzi and Bo to hurry toward the door. Kenzi carefully pulled it open and they peered over the edge of the stairs. Five men were coming in the house, dragging Dyson in between them who was putting up as much a fight as someone who was cuffed could. Kenzi shoved away from the staircase and bolted down the stairs.

"What are you doing with him!?" she yelled at the guards. They barely gave her a second look as they continued to pull him away.

"Answer me damn it!" Kenzi screamed.

"McKenzi. Go to your room or I'll force you into it. Stay out of my business." Holden said appearing at the doorway. Kenzi turned and glared.

"If you hurt him I swear to God." Kenzi said.

"You'll do what?" Holden asked stepping forward. Frank was there in an instant.

"Come on Kenzi." He said pulling her toward the staircase.

"Frank, no." Kenzi said pulling back.

"Stop it Kenzi." Frank said. His face was serious and Kenzi stopped fighting and once again let him take her away.

Kenzi's eyes flew open as she bolted up right in the bed. Bo had gone to her room hours ago and Kenzi's room was pitch black. She reached over and switched on her lamp as she rubbed her eyes. Something was wrong, her stomach was in knots. She sniffed the air and smelled blood, which was the problem. Kenzi slid from the bed and padded softly out her door and down the staircase. The cool tile floor was icy on her bare feet as she headed down the hallway toward the scent of blood and into the library. Her eyes scanned the many books surrounding the walls. Kenzi sniffed the air and her stomach flipped, blood hung heavy in the air. Unnoticeable to others, but Kenzi's senses had always been stronger than all her Fae brothers and sisters. She sniffed until she found where the smell was strongest, in front of a large wall to wall bookcase. Kenzi closed her eyes and ran her fingers over the books nearest her searching for some anomaly in the books. Her fingers stopped on a book that was too light to be considered a book, too cold to the touch. She pulled the book outward and the wall slid backward and then away with not even the slightest noise. It revealed a dark staircase. The stench of blood filled Kenzi's nose and she descended the stairs quickly. As soon as she reached the bottom the pathway curved around and ran straight down almost like a walkway, Kenzi didn't need her nose, she heard deep voices emanating from the path. Kenzi walked down the cold stone walkway and the voices got louder and louder the closer she got. An agonizing scream broke through the silence causing Kenzi to stop in her tracks. She ran forward and found herself surrounded by jail cells. This was a dungeon, her father had a damn dungeon. She heard a loud crack the sounded like a whip and then the scream. Kenzi tried to be as quiet as possible as she rushed to where the sound was coming from. The smell of blood slammed into her as she got to the final cell. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she saw what was happening. Dyson was hanging on the furthest wall, his wrists and ankles bound by silver cuffs, holding him spread eagle against the wall. He was nude except for his boxer shorts and bleeding from various gashes across his chest and abdomen. Kenzi saw her father standing in front of him, holding a whip. He reared back and sent the whip flying through the air, it sliced across Dyson's chest and he threw his head back with a painful gasp. A sob broke through Kenzi's clenched teeth and she covered her mouth quickly.

"Dyson, come on now. All this pain could be over if you'd just help us." Holden said. Kenzi closed her eyes, spun on her heel, and raced back up the staircase. She had to do something, she'd gotten him into this, this was her fault.


	6. Careful

Thank you for continuing the love and support! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your reviews and continuous reading!

**Chapter 6**

Kenzi slammed her door and sunk back against it, her chest rising and falling quickly. She pressed her hand along her stomach as she tried to catch her breath. He didn't deserve this, what had he done? Kenzi had no choice; she knew what she had to do. She jerked open her door and rushed back down the stairs, into the library, and down to the dungeon. When she approached the cell she could make out Dyson's ragged breathing and her heart rate picked back up. She watched as her father's arm swung back and the whip uncoiled. Kenzi took a deep steadying breath and grabbed the bars.

"Father!" she half yelled half croaked. Her voice was strained and on the edge of tears as she looked over the limp form on the wall. Holden whipped around and froze, his eyes scanning his daughter as she stood gripping the metal bars.

"McKenzi, what…go back upstairs." He said. He let the whip fall the ground and he was out of the cell in a second.

"No. What are you doing, he's done nothing wrong." she pleaded quickly. His hand wrapped around her arm and he drug her back down toward the staircase, Kenzi planted her feet firmly and stopped.

"Come on." He growled.

"No. You have to stop. Why are you doing this?" Kenzi growled back and ripped her arm away from him.

"I told you at the party I've been trying to get him on my side, and I'm tired of asking. Everyone eventually succumbs to a little force and a little love." He smirked. Kenzi shook her head, appalled that her father would use her and punish someone into working for him.

"You are the most evil person I've ever met." Kenzi said shaking her head. He smirked some more and shook his head.

"Maybe, but you're going to want good warriors like that on your side in the coming war, and like it or not I'm going to get him on our side." he said crossing his arms. There is was, what Kenzi had known all along, her father was planning a war against the last two shifter Kingdoms.

"Let me help him." Kenzi blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Help him with what?" Holden asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

"If he is dead he's of no use to you. You have him bound in silver cuffs father, he won't heal as quickly and he might bleed out." Kenzi said quickly. Holden seemed to think for a moment and then he glanced over his shoulder. Kenzi could tell by the look on his face he was leaning towards no.

"I'll make you a deal." Kenzi said, the words falling out of her mouth quickly. Holden snorted with a laugh and looked her in the eyes.

"While I want to just scream no, I find myself wondering what on earth you are going to say." He nodded for her to continue.

"Let me help him. I'll clean the wounds and bandage them; he won't bleed out so you'll be able to continue to torture him. If you say no I'll stand at this cell and scream every night." Kenzi said. He smirked and nodded.

"Fine, ok. I was done for tonight anyway. Clean him up." He nodded. Kenzi did a small happy dance inside her head. It was the only thing she could think of, if she could get in the cell with him, alone, she might be able to get him out of here. Kenzi followed Holden back to the cell and he passed her the key.

"I'll have Frank bring down some supplies. And Kenzi, don't be stupid. He's dangerous, trust me." Holden said. Kenzi nodded and waited until her father walked away. Once he was gone Kenzi shoved open the cell and rushed to the wall where the chains binding his wrists were pulled all the way back causing him to be spread against the wall. Kenzi used the key to unlock the pulley and she grabbed a hold of the chains and gently eased him to the ground. He let out a loud groan and Kenzi dropped the chains and rushed to his side. She wrapped her arms around him being extra careful not to rub the wounds and she carefully sat him down. Kenzi kneeled down next to him as his eyes peeked open.

"Oh thank god." She hissed and put her hands on the sides of his face.

"Never thought sex would get me in the much trouble." Dyson smirked and grunted as he shifted in her hands. Kenzi could not help but smile and shake her head as tears sprang to her eyes. He looked awful and in terrible pain.

"I'm so sorry. So so so sorry. Holy shit Dyson. I'm going to get you out of here I swear." Kenzi said. She heard footsteps and her head shot up.

"K!" Frank called.

"Last cell!" she called back. Frank's head appeared and his hands were full of various items. He walked into the cell and his eyes fell on Dyson as he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, Kenzi's hands running over him but never touching his skin.

"What the hell?" Frank asked kneeling down and putting the items at Kenzi's feet.

"He's trying to force Dyson to fight for him." Kenzi said grinding her teeth. Frank shook his head.

"I'll be right back." Frank said. Kenzi nodded and reached into the supplies pulling out a large cloth. She poured alcohol on it and began to gently wipe and the outer edges of the cuts. Dyson's eyes were fully opened, staring at her as she cleaned his wounds. She could hear his teeth grit together but he made no sound.

"This is not your fault." Dyson said. Kenzi looked up and him and leaned back on her heels.

"I'm pretty sure it is." She said, "I fell into his little game. Get close to you, then he can get his hands on you easier." She shook her head and continued to clean his wounds.

"Takes two to tango." Dyson smirked.

"He was watching me the whole time. He knew what I was going to do. Asshole." Kenzi ground her teeth again and shook her head.

"You know that's my shirt right?" Dyson asked with a smile clearly trying to change the sad mood. Kenzi looked down at the white button down.

"Yeah I know, you're not getting it back either." Kenzi smiled and pulled at the edges of the soft shirt.

"I don't want it back. Besides, it looks much better on you than it does on me." he smiled. Kenzi chuckled and she heard footsteps again. Frank hurried into the cell and kneeled down in front of Kenzi. He removed a small square box from his pocket.

"Give me the key." Frank held out his hand. Kenzi handed over the key and Frank opened the box to reveal a key copying mold. He pressed the key into the mold and the handed it back to Kenzi.

"I'm going to make a copy and give it to you. Do what you will with it. You know Oliver and I will help you." Frank said, his eyes turned to Dyson and he nodded once before he got up and exited.

"He's a nice guy." Dyson said. Kenzi smiled and gently continued to clean the cuts.

"He's wonderful." Kenzi said.

"How long has he been your bodyguard?" Dyson asked.

"Since I was born. But after my mother died he and Oliver started taking care of me. They were like my mother and father." Kenzi smiled.

"Ok, done. None of these need stitches, but they do need bandaging." Kenzi said putting the cloth down.

"How's your back?" Dyson asked when she removed the bandages.

Her back? She smirked and quickly remembered. She hadn't been focused on her back.

"It's fine." She said. Kenzi placed the bandaged over the wounds and taped them down quickly. She turned around and slid the bloodied cloth into a zip lock bag and she jumped slightly when she felt fingers on her back.

"Let me see it." Dyson said.

"It is fine, I swear." Kenzi chuckled turning to face him. He smirked nodded.

"I know it is, but let me see it." He said. Kenzi sighed, rolled her eyes and turned. She pulled her hair to the side and unbuttoned the shirt. Dyson leaned forward and eased it down her shoulders and it fell to the ground. His warm fingers gently ran over the large claw marks down her shoulder blade and down her back.

"Stay out of this mess Kenzi." Dyson said slowly. He lifted the shirt and slid it back onto her arms. Kenzi turned to him quickly, her eyes blazing.

"Hell no I won't stay out of it. He's got no right to do what he's doing. I don't care if we get attacked, it's not worth people being tortured over…you being tortured over." Kenzi said.

"Button your shirt." Dyson smiled. Kenzi glanced down and noticed in her haste to argue she'd forgotten to button her shirt back. The lapels where hanging open exposing her breasts. Kenzi flushed and chuckled a nervous chuckle as her hands scrambled to button up the shirt.

"Didn't hear much complaining last night wolf man." Kenzi smiled. Dyson chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm not complaining. Just don't want your dad coming back and his daughter is for lack of better words hanging all out." Dyson said. They both laughed and Kenzi eased into a more comfortable sitting position, pulling her feet under her sitting cross legged in front of him.

"I don't want you in this. You'll just end up hurt. I'm not going to fight for your father." Dyson said. Kenzi's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Why don't you just fight Dyson? He'll kill you." Kenzi said tears pricking her eyes again.

"He won't. Kenzi I just want you to stay away from me ok. Stay in your room with Bo, stay with Frank and Oliver. Just leave this alone." He said. Kenzi shook her head slowly and her eyes bore into him.

"I won't stay out of it Dyson. What he's doing is not right and I'm going to stop it." She said standing. Dyson grunted and he stood up right along with her.

"Kenzi." He said quickly.

"No, stop arguing with me, I'm not changing my mind." She turned on her heel but his hand shot out and he caught her wrist and pulled her back to him. Kenzi stumbled into his chest and frowned up at him.

"Hard headed. Be careful." He said looking down at her.

"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" she smirked.

"I'll be fine." He said. Kenzi's ears perked up as she heard footsteps again.

"Holden." Kenzi hissed. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. He held her against him, the chains on his wrists rattling as he held her tight. When she pulled back he looked at her and his face was serious.

"Be careful." He said. Kenzi nodded and moved away from him as Holden approached the cell.

"Glad to see you standing Dyson. McKenzi, Key." Holden said holding his hand out. Kenzi placed the key in his hand and shared oen last look with Dyson before she passed her father and headed back towards her room.


	7. Trouble

Thank you for all your wonderful comments! I love you guys and the constant support. I always smile when I read them. Thank you all so very much!

**Chapter 7**

Kenzi was on a mission. Her father had granted her permission to go shopping but shopping was not what she had in mind.

"Right here Frank." Kenzi said quickly. Frank hit the brake and stopped outside the alley leading to the Dal. He turned off the car and Kenzi hopped out. Frank and Oliver behind her. Bo had actually gone shopping. If they didn't return with something her father would have a 20 questions session. She hurried to the door and pulled it open.

"Bars closed first drinks aren't till noon!" Kenzi heard Trick's voice.

"I'm not here for a drink." Kenzi said as she rounded the corner. Trick's head came up from where he was cleaning the bar. Kenzi spotted Hale sitting next to the bar sipping on what looked like tea but could be something else.

"Princess." Trick said standing up.

"Kenzi." She corrected quickly with a smile. Hale stood up and glared toward her. Something was wrong.

"Where's Dyson?" he asked crossing his arms.

"That is what I came to talk to you about. My father took him. He wants Dyson to fight for him." Kenzi said. Kenzi could feel Frank and Oliver standing behind her, looming over her like two large shadows.

"He wouldn't have even come after Dyson if you wouldn't have been there." Hale said. Kenzi shook her head quickly, scrambling to defend herself.

"I had nothing to do with this. My father wanted what happened to happen because he was trying to get Dyson. I had no idea." Kenzi said. Hale's expression softened slightly.

"Where is he?" Trick asked.

"My father has him in our basement. Well it is actually like a prison, a dungeon I guess. He whipped him last night. I went down there and weaseled my way into the cell. I'm going to try and get him out." Kenzi said. Hale ran his hand over his bare scalp and shook his head.

"Is he ok?" Hale asked.

"He heals fast, it is in our blood. He will heal faster than me because he has more blood cells working in his favor. Male wolves always heal faster than females. My back is nearly healed so I'm going to assume he is healed by now." Kenzi said.

"What happened to your back?" Trick asked. Kenzi turned and moved her hair to the side. She was wearing a tank top so the claw marks peaked out. They were dark red, healing quickly, but they would scar. Wounds inflicted by the claws or teeth of other wolves left scars.

"I was caught in the middle of the conflict earlier when they took Dyson." she said.

"Dang momma that looks rough." Hale said. Kenzi smirked and shook her head.

"It is not bad. Ok so give me your number here and I'll call you as soon as I get more information." Kenzi said. Trick nodded and scribbled down his number on a piece of paper. He passed it to Kenzi and she slipped it in her pocket.

"Thank you for letting us know what happed to him." Hale said. Kenzi nodded and smiled.

"Of course." She said. She waved bye to them and left quickly with Frank and Oliver on her heels.

Kenzi sat down in the floor of her room and looked at the floor plans for the house. Oliver had found them for her and Frank had delivered them to her along with her own key about twenty minutes ago. A knock at the door brought Kenzi's head up.

"Who is it?" she called.

"Bo."

"Come in." Kenzi smiled and looked back down at the paper. They door opened and Bo slunk in and locked the door behind her.

"Look what I got." Bo said. Kenzi looked up. Bo was wiggling a large bottle of Kenzi's favorite wine and a bag of her favorite chips.

"Ohhh, my hero." Kenzi smiled and patted the ground next to her. Bo sat down, popped the bottle and opened the chips.

"Too many people in the kitchen to sneak out some glasses." Bo smirked.

"Since when did I become too fancy to drink form the bottle?" Kenzi asked and lifted it to her lips. The warm honey and berry flavors twisted around her tongue and she moaned softly.

"That is some good shit." She smiled and grabbed a chip.

"Such a way with words." Bo smirked.

"So please, give me some details." Bo smirked.

"Oh details about what. My hot hot night of lurving?" Kenzi asked. Bo chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, so we got into the apartment and had some harmless chatting and then he told me to sit down on the couch. He cleaned my lip with some alcohol and it burned, so he blew on it." Kenzi said.

"Ohhhh." Bo smiled.

"Right? So then he ran his thumb over my lip and by the way, working man hands, ahhhmazing." Kenzi chuckled. Bo nodded and drank some of the wine.

"So he starts massaging my shoulders and he tells me he can stop but I don't want him to stop, his breath is like so warm on me and I tell him to kiss me so he does, he kisses my neck and then he nibbles my ear and I spin around and we just start making out. Then he lifts me up, carries me to the bed, and undresses me. We get on the bed he is all over me touching me everywhere, it is so intense and right as I'm about to orgasm, he slides right up inside me and oh my god BoBo it was like I'd never had an orgasm in my life." Kenzi said. She felt her cheeks heat as she thought about that night again.

"God Kenzi." Bo smirked.

"So then after it is all said and done he tells me I'm beautiful when I'm crazy with passion." Kenzi smirked and pressed the bottle to her lips again.

"Sounds like some night." Bo smiled.

"Oh it was. That's why I have to get him out of here Bo. He doesn't deserve to be treated that way, no one does." Kenzi said looking down at the floor plans, she'd learned there was only one exit out of the dungeon and that was through the library. No other exit.

"You sure it's not because you have some sort of feelings for this guy?" Bo asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't love him if that is what you're getting at. I only just met him." Kenzi said.

"Maybe not love, but an intense like." Bo smiled. Kenzi narrowed her eyes at her and stuck her tongue out.

"Ok, so Holden just went downstairs and I need to go listen to this conversation." Kenzi said standing.

"Ok, well be careful." Bo said putting the wine on the side table.

"For later?" Kenzi asked. Bo chuckled and nodded, she gave Kenzi a brief hug and opened the door.

"Night night Kenz." Bo smiled.

"Night BoBo." Kenzi said. After Bo left Kenzi glanced out the door and looked for anyone standing around. She didn't see anyone so she raced down the stairs, to the library and into the dungeon. She tiptoed to the cell and paused when she heard Dyson's strangled cry. She covered her mouth and tried to steady her breathing.

"I'm becoming fed up with this Dyson, it is not much fun anymore. Give me your loyalty and this will end. Give it to me or I will kill you." Holden said quickly. Kenzi's eyes widened.

"No…you…won't." Dyson choked out the words. Kenzi continued to hold her hand over her mouth as she could clearly hear the pain in his voice.

"No, you're right, I won't kill you, you're much too valuable to kill. But, that sweet little girl you care about. My daughter, well she's not very valuable. I can always have other heirs. Give me your loyalty or you trade places with her. I'll torture her until you say yes." Holden said. Kenzi gasped, and her heart thrummed. She knew her father was evil, but she did not think he was that evil.

"She's your daughter." Dyson said, he was clearly appalled as well.

"Your point is? She's a problem child, much like her mother was a problem." Holden said.

"Mona was a great person. You're the problem." Dyson growled. Kenzi felt her eyes change as her wolf pushed to the surface. Dyson growled and Kenzi heard his teeth snap together. Kenzi's wolf roared inside her and her teeth bared under her hand. Her wolf was responding to his. Holy shit.

"Maybe so, oh well, I'm waiting for your answer Dyson." Holden said. Silence. Kenzi silently pleaded for him to say no, just say no, she'd be fine, she could take care of herself.

"I need time Holden." Dyson said. Kenzi sighed with relief.

"Time, ok. You have one day, but maybe you need a little incentive." Holden said. Kenzi heard him move and she bolted the other way, down the path, up the stairs, out the library, up the large staircase, and into her room. Kenzi slammed her door and quickly grabbed the floor plans and shoved them under her bed. She heard footsteps pounding up the staircase and she knew what was about to happen. She heard more than one pair of feet and her heart raced. The door was shoved open, slamming back against the wall. Kenzi jumped and began to back away as her father stepped to the side and four men barreled in. She would defend herself.


	8. Murderer

AHHHH! So I could not leave you guys hanging like that! I scribbled away over the weekend and got this out for you guys. ENJOY! And as always I have the biggest amount of love for yall it is hard to describe. Keep reading and reviewing and making me giggle!

**Chapter 8**

A growl ripped through Kenzi and she leapt on the first one, wrapping her legs around his waist and hitting him in the face twice. One of her arms was grabbed and twisted roughly. She fell of the man and screamed as pain tore through her. Another hand wrapped around her other arm and the other men grabbed her ankles, hoisting her into the air. Kenzi fought them tooth and nail as they tugged her out the door and past her father.

"Please! What is wrong with you!?" Kenzi screamed. Bo's door swung open and her best friend rushed toward them.

"Let her go! Leave her alone damn it!" Bo screamed.

"Put her in her room!" Holden yelled to another guard as they carried Kenzi down the stairs.

"Frank! Oliver!" Kenzi cried and pulled hard against the people that were holding her.

"They are out shopping for your dinner." Holden said.

"Get off me! Kenzi! I'll kill you if you hurt her Holden I swear to God!" Kenzi heard Bo scream as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She got her arm free and jammed her elbow into the nearest one's privates. He doubled over and dropped her left side. A large hand wrapped in her hair and jerked her up. Kenzi screamed in pain as her scalp burned.

"Be still." Holden glared.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!" Kenzi growled. She noticed they were descending more stairs and she knew they were almost in the dungeon. The dim light overhead let her know they were close.

"I don't think so." Holden said. The other men dropped her suddenly and she fell to the ground with a loud thud and a grunt of pain. A loud growl rippled through the dungeon and Kenzi knew it was Dyson. Holden jerked her upward by her hair and when Kenzi heard the rattle of the cell, fear coursed through her. Holden shoved her into the cell, Kenzi stumbled and fell onto her hands and knees on the hard cement ground. Kenzi looked up as the guards moved into the cell and she heard the rattle of cuffs. A hand grabbed her arm but she shoved away and swung at him, unfortunately he was older and faster and he slammed his fist into her face.

"Don't you put your hands on her again." Kenzi heard Dyson growl loudly. And his chains rattled as he jerked against them. Silver cuffs clasped around her ankles and wrists and she was trapped. The chains were pulled and she went up with them, slamming back against the wall as the chains tightened and her limbs were stretched apart. The cuffs cut into her skin and Kenzi ground her teeth against the pain.

"You two enjoy." Holden said and slammed the cell door. Kenzi glanced around quickly and saw Dyson was chained against the opposite wall. Their eyes met and he frowned deeply.

"You're bleeding." He said. Kenzi did not know what to say, she'd been chained to a wall by her father.

"Um…yea." Kenzi said with a cough.

"I'm sorry Kenzi." Dyson said. Kenzi shook her head.

"This is not your fault." She said. Kenzi heard running, someone running toward her. Bo's face appeared, she looked scared and worried.

"K, are you ok?" Bo asked quickly.

"BoBo, I'm fine. Just please, go back to your room and stay there." Kenzi said. Bo shook her head.

"I'm going to get you out of here damn it. That asshole. I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him." Bo said, her eyes flashed electric blue and Kenzi shook her head at her best friend, her eyes pleading.

"Stay away from him Bo, please I'm begging you. I'll get out of here, I promise. Tell Frank and Oliver to stay away also, ok?" Kenzi said. Bo dropped her head and looked at the floor.

"Fine ok. But if he hurts you, you just scream as loud as you can and I'll hear you because I'll be listening and I'll be right down here." Bo said looking Kenzi right in the eyes. Kenzi nodded and blew a kiss using just her lips to her best friend. Bo blew a kiss back and then hurried away.

"I should have never slept with you. We played right into his hands." Dyson said dropping his gaze and shaking his head. Kenzi half laughed half snorted with sarcasm.

"Oh so you regret sleeping with me?" she asked with a smirk. He looked up and smiled a heartwarming smile.

"No, but I regret when we did it. We should have waited." He said.

"No, waiting is for losers." Kenzi chuckled. Dyson laughed as well and Kenzi sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. The cuffs were cutting her skin, she could feel blood trickling down her arms and feet. Kenzi glanced up and tried turning her arms slightly so that Dyson could not see but that only sliced her wrists deeper and more blood streamed down her arm.

"Stop wiggling Kenzi." Dyson said sternly. Her eyes met his and she pursed her lips. She moved her wrist again and felt it slid through the cuff just a bit.

"Dyson I can get out of these." She said. She pulled her wrist and the cuff sliced through the skin below her thumb. Kenzi sucked her breath through her teeth and stopped moving.

"Yeah using your blood as lubrication is not a brilliant idea. Now stop moving you're hurting yourself." He said. Kenzi stopped wiggling and sighed.

"Kill joy." She said toward Dyson.

"It's late, you should try and get some sleep." Dyson said. Kenzi rolled her eyes and shifted sideways as small drops of blood ran down her neck.

"Yeah." She said quietly. She wanted to say more but her eyes drifted shut, all the craziness from the past hour slamming down into her.

Kenzi heard footsteps, loud stomping steps and her eyes flew open. She looked around the small cell and saw Dyson, sleeping soundly. Kenzi sniffed the air and smelled her father's obnoxious cologne.

"Dyson!" Kenzi hissed under her breath. He stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"Dyson, wake up. Dyson." Kenzi's breathing picked up and she wiggled against the chains that held her. She stopped moving when she heard wheels the sound of something rolling toward her as well. She took a deep breath and smelled something burning and metallic. Heated coals and iron.

"Dyson!" Kenzi nearly screamed but tried to keep her voice down. Dyson shook his head and his eyes opened.

"Oh…yes." Kenzi huffed as keys jingled and she looked up and saw her father's face. He smiled at her, opened the door, and stepped to the side. Dyson's head came up as he got his bearings. And then there it was, what Kenzi smelled. Two guards rolled in a large cast iron pot filled with hot coals and two large iron pokers in the middle burning bright red at the ends. Kenzi's stomach went to her mouth and she felt like throwing up.

"What the hell?" Dyson said underneath his breath.

"Morning kiddos. Thanks guys I'll call you down when I'm done." He said. They nodded and walked away.

"What are you doing Holden?" Dyson asked quickly.

"It is all about motivation Dyson. I motivate you to say yes by using her." Holden said pointing to Kenzi. Kenzi's mouth fell open slightly.

"I'm your daughter." Kenzi said her eyes pleading.

"That you are sweetie, but I can always have more children. I don't need you. War with the Tigers and Panthers is coming soon, all I have to do is say you were killed by them. Like your mother." Holden said. Kenzi's mouth fell wide open and her throat swelled with emotion.

"You killed her? You killed my mother?" Kenzi asked with tears welling up in her eyes. Holden smirked and nodded slowly.

"Your mother was a problem. She didn't have the same ideals as I did. She never really loved me, mostly because she was forced into marrying me. She stayed for you Princess. She didn't believe in being The King of All and she threatened my reign several times, she had to be handled. So I took it upon myself to rip out her throat."


	9. Pain

**Chapter 9**

"You evil son of a bitch!" Kenzi screamed and reared off the wall opening the cuts on her wrists. She didn't care, her wolf sprang to life and hit her surface with force. Her eyes changed and her teeth elongated as she growled furiously. She could vaguely hear Dyson doing the same but she knew this had no effect on her father. He was safe, while they were chained to walls. Fully shifting was impossible in the silver cuffs and he knew that. The cell filled with silence after a few moments and her father was smiling.

"So let me explain some things before we start. Hopefully you will both be walking out of here tonight, but that changes nothing. I do not trust either of you, so if you do walk out of here tonight someone stronger will always be at your back. If you should do anything that threatens this Kingdom in any way, someone close to your heart will be killed. For you Dyson, it will be Kenzi. For you my daughter, it will be Dyson or Bo. So your decision. You may hate me, but if you want those you love to live then you will pretend like nothing is wrong and we are all one big happy family." Holden said. Kenzi just glared at him, she hated this man with every fiber in her body and she would work out some way to get her revenge, but if she came out of this alive, she'd follow his rules, until Bo and Dyson were safe.

"Good, now that we have an understanding, let's get down to business. Dyson, I'm going to ask you again. Will you join my army?" he asked. Kenzi's eyes searched Dyson's frantically and she shook her head. If he said yes then he would win. He couldn't do this, he had to say no.

"Don't do it Dyson." Kenzi said quickly. Dyson frowned and looked at her not understanding why she didn't want him to do this. She hardly understood either, but something in her knew even if Dyson agreed, after he fought for him, he'd probably kill Dyson anyway. Holden shrugged and lifted a pair of scissors from his pocket and stepped toward Kenzi. He sliced through her white tank top and it crumbled to the floor leaving her in only her bra and shorts.

"Motivation Kenzi." Holden said. Her eyes widened slightly, he never called her Kenzi. From his back pocket he produced a long blade. Kenzi pressed her body back against the wall as far as she could as he pressed the point of the knife against her belly and slid it up, not cutting her, just running it over her.

"Anything from you Dyson?" Holden asked. Kenzi's eyes lifted to his and pure determination filled them as she shook her head.

"No." Dyson said, trusting her. Pain tore into her stomach and she gritted her teeth against it. She didn't look down. She pushed her head back against the wall and closed her eyes tightly. The pain did not stop but it lessened and she knew he'd removed the blade. Kenzi let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding and she gasped for breath. Her head finally dipped down and she saw that he'd sliced down her stomach starting a few inches below her bra and down to just above her belly button. Blood was running in a heavy stream down her stomach and she thought she might bleed out.

"Oh Dyson, any words?" Holden said as he slipped on a glove and lifted one of the hot pokers.

"Don't say anything!" Kenzi said as she still tried to catch her breath.

"Kenzi." Dyson said quickly.

"No." she said shaking her head urgently.

"Fine." Holden said. He pressed the hot iron against the cut effectively cauterizing it. A sob broke through Kenzi's clenched teeth as tears rolled down her cheeks, she refused to scream. Sweat broke out across her body and she thought she might pass out for a second.

"Alright Kenzi. Ready to say yes?" he asked. Kenzi shook her head at a loss for words.

"Fine." He said again. He smirked and stuck the poker back into the coals and lifted the scissors, he quickly cut away her shorts. They fell to the floor and Kenzi almost felt ashamed to be in her underwear in front of her father. He put the scissors down and lifted his knife. The cut was quick and painful, cutting right through the large artery that ran from her groin down her leg. Blood poured out running in lines down her leg and pooling on the floor.

"She'll bleed out in two minutes." He said turning toward Dyson.

"Make your choice." He smirked. Kenzi felt her body loosen and relax, she was losing too much blood to fast, her eyes drooped and her body relied solely on the chains to hold her up.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it. Just please." Dyson said quickly.

"No." Kenzi croaked, her voice was nearly a whisper.

"Hush Kenzi. I'll do it Holden damn it just save her!" Dyson yelled. Pain coursed through her as he pressed the hot iron to her thigh. Kenzi could hold it no longer, she screamed at the top of her lungs, crying out at the intense pain. Tears flowed heavy down her cheeks and she just knew she would pass out, yet she stayed awake as she smelled her flesh burn and heard it sizzle.

"Good boy." He smiled. Kenzi could make out the pounding of heels on the cement and she frowned. It was Bo, she didn't want Bo hurt.

"Kenzi!" Bo's voice was full of pain and hurt as she saw her friend hanging nearly dead on the wall.

"Get away from her Holden! Get your fucking hands off of her right now!" Bo screamed and her hands tightened on the bars, shaking them as hard as she could. Kenzi looked over, Bo's electric blue eyes shone, she was ready to hurt someone.

"Bo go away, now." Kenzi said as fast as she could.

"Kenzi, no." Bo said.

"I'm fine, we're done, he's done I'll be upstairs soon. Please Bo please go." Kenzi pleaded with her best friend, tears welling in her eyes again. Bo's hands dropped from the bars and her eyes slowly changed back to her pretty brown.

"I'm watching you, you son of a bitch." Bo glared as she slowly backed away. Holden chuckled and walked to Dyson.

"Well I assume I can count on you now. The guards will be down momentarily to release you two. I guess you will take care of her, once you're done with that I'll have someone show you to your room." Holden turned and left the cell as two guards took his place. One took away the cast iron pot, the other slowly removed the cuffs from Dyson's wrists and ankles. Dyson growled for him to back off as soon as he hit the ground. The guard dropped the key at Dyson's feet and turned and left. Dyson jerked the key off the floor and rushed to Kenzi's side. She was still awake and her eyes slid over to him. She'd lost a lot of blood, her body would repair itself though, slowly but she would be ok by tomorrow night. He carefully unlocked the wrists cuffs and her front half fell onto him. He knew she wasn't able to hold herself up as her arms hung limply over his shoulders. He eased down and unlocked her ankles and gently eased her to the ground like she'd done him.

"I got you." He said.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." She said lifting her hands carefully and gripping his shoulders as much as she could.

"No you're not." He said shaking his head. He looked down at her, with her pale skin, long limbs and flat stomach. The bright red of the wounds stood out drastically against her beautiful skin. They were bright red and looked incredibly painful, dark blue and black bruising was starting to appear around the outer edges and he knew they would heal soon, but in the process they would hurt.

"Come on, I'm getting you out of here." he slid his hands under her and lifted her up slowly and carefully. One of her hands rested on his back while the other rested on his chest and her eyes finally closed.

"That's right, you can rest now." He whispered gently. His bare feet carried them up the stairs and through the library. Bo was standing at the foot of the staircase pacing and biting her nails, when she saw him her hand went over her mouth and tears welled in her eyes.

"She's going to be ok I promise. Don't cry, she wouldn't want you to cry." He shook his head.

"I'm not crying." Bo whispered, her voice breaking as a tear ran down her cheek. Dyson smiled and lead the way up the staircase and Bo quickly rushed to open the door.

"Get me some alcohol and bandages." Dyson said. He didn't want to cause her anymore pain, but these needed to be cleaned and bandaged properly. Bo nodded and went into the bathroom as he gently laid Kenzi on her bed, propping her head up with two pillows. Her head lolled to the side and she slept soundly. Dyson heard footsteps pounding up the staircase and he looked behind him as her two bodyguards shoved through the door.

"What the hell?" Oliver said quickly.

"He's helping, relax." Bo said emerging from the bathroom.

"I'll kill him, I'll fucking kill him." Frank said turning to go back out the door. Oliver grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Frank stop, she doesn't need that. She needs us with her. Just relax." Oliver said calmly. Frank ran his hands through his hair as he began to pace the room. Bo handed Dyson alcohol, a cloth, bandages, and medical tape. He thanked her quickly and got to work.

"What did he do to her?" Oliver asked sitting down on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving Dyson's hands as he watched him pour alcohol over the cloth.

"You sure you want to know?" Dyson asked.

"No, I don't think I do." Oliver said slowly. Dyson carefully leaned over her and began to rub the first wound. Kenzi arched off the bed and moaned as her eyes opened.

"Hey, hey, it's ok." Bo said rushing to her side and climbing across the bed to her friend. She grabbed up Kenzi's hand and pressed her knuckles to her lips.

"You're ok. We're here. Me, Frank, Oliver, and Dyson." Bo said. She continued to hold Kenzi's hand and her other hand went to her hair and began to stroke over her forehead and hair. Dyson looked back down at the wounds as Bo soothed her. He moved to the large one on her thigh and cleaned over it. Neither began to bleed again so he knew she was fine. Kenzi's eyes opened and she glanced around at everyone.

"This sucks ass." Kenzi smirked. Everyone in the room seemed to share a light hearted laugh and Dyson got to work bandaging her wounds.

"My cousin is a Tiger." Oliver said under his breath. Dyson raised his eyebrows, what did that have to do with anything.

"He said no one has threatened us from their side. Not one threat." Oliver said. Bo's eyebrows furrowed.

"So he's attacking them?" Bo asked.

"Essentially. But they are coming here, to fight back for their freedom." Oliver said.

"We have to do something." Dyson said. All eyes turned to him as he finished bandaging up Kenzi. She'd drifted off back to sleep and he was glad for that.

"I completely agree. He needs to be put down." Bo growled. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	10. Sex

**Chapter 10**

Kenzi's eyes drifted open and pain flowed over her body. Her wrists were aching, her back tingling from being pressed against a wall, her stomach hurting every time she moved, and her upper thigh burning. Kenzi yawned and turned her head to the side. Bo was lying next to her, sleeping soundly. Kenzi smiled and looked toward the window; she could tell daylight was just breaking. Everything from last night ran through her mind again. Her father had murdered her mother, he'd tortured her, and threatened to kill the people she loved. This man was not her father, he was a man that she loathed. She would get her revenge. Kenzi gently eased from the bed, gritting her teeth against the pain and being careful not to wake Bo. She walked into the bathroom and clicked the light on. Her eyes scanned her own body. Black and blue wrists mixed with large red cuts, a long red line down her stomach circled by yellowing bruises, a large angry red line across her upper thigh close to her groin with deep blue bruising along the edges. She was too pale and she knew by the afternoon she'd at least look better. Kenzi turned off her light and went into the closet. She gritted her teeth again as she leaned down and dug through the clean clothes one of the maids had brought up. She smiled when she found Dyson's white shirt. It was quickly becoming her favorite thing to wear. It was very loose so it didn't rub her skin or cling to her like most her clothes, and no matter how many times it was washed it still smelled just like Dyson. Kenzi unclipped the bra she'd slept in and tossed it in the dirty clothes basket. She gently tugged on the shirt and buttoned all the buttons except the top three. Kenzi carefully pulled off her panties and pulled on a pair of white cotton panties that were higher on her hips and well away from the wounds. Another good thing about Dyson's shirt was that it hung down to the middle of her thighs, almost like a short dress. Kenzi walked out of the bathroom and to her bedroom door. She gently pulled it open and outside was Frank who was accompanied by not Oliver but someone Kenzi did not recognize. Frank turned to see her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm good." Kenzi said. She jerked her head toward the other man and raised her eyebrows slightly. Frank just shook his head and shrugged.

"Where is Dyson?" Kenzi asked as she slipped out the door and closed it behind her.

"Down the hall, third door on the right." Frank pointed. Kenzi nodded and went to walk towards his room but stopped when the other man went to follow her. She remembered what her father had said out someone following them because he couldn't trust them.

"Back off, she isn't doing anything. You'd be able to tell if she was interested in hurting someone." Frank said to the guy. He frowned, obviously arguing with himself about what he should do. Kenzi took that opportunity to walk away to Dyson's room. Two guards were outside his door as well and Kenzi barely gave them a second look as she slipped past them and entered Dyson's room. She closed his door and locked it as she looked around, his bed was messy but he wasn't in it. She looked up when she heard footsteps. Dyson came out of the bathroom and spotted her. Kenzi's mouth watered, he was wearing nothing but a towel and she wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and find comfort in his body.

"Morning, how are you?" he asked.

"I feel like shit." She smirked.

"That is expected." He smiled. He walked further out of the bathroom and to a large black duffle bag on his bed. She guessed someone had gone to his house and gotten some clothes for him. She watched his back flow and move as he pulled out a pair of boxers.

"I guess I should get you some more of my shirts, seems like you like that one." He smiled over his shoulder. Kenzi shrugged and chuckled.

"It's comfortable." She said.

"Good. I'm glad you like it." He chuckled.

"And it smells like you." Kenzi said. Her feet carried her to him quickly and she was at his back. Her hand lifted and fell on his shoulder blade. His skin heated and tensed under her palm. She lifted her other hand and gently ran her fingertips over his shoulders, down his sides, and scratched over his hips. He made a grunting noise and turned to face her.

"You are the mayor of bad ideas right now." He said. Kenzi smirked and let her hands roam from his back to his front. Her fingers slid carefully into the edge of the towel and she tugged it from his hips. It fell to the ground and she pressed her palms to his chest.

"I don't care." She smiled her heart melting smile and Dyson gave in. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and eased it off her shoulders. His fingers hooked in her white panties and he slid them down her hips. Kenzi stepped out of them and her eyes met his.

"Slow." He whispered. Kenzi nodded and his hands slid under her arms. He carefully lifted her and sat her down on the edge of the bed. He kneeled down in front of her and lifted her foot into his hands and began to massage it. Kenzi smiled and used her hands to prop herself up as she watched his fingers skim over her feet and rub her instep. She nibbled the inside of her lips. It felt so wonderful she could almost go back to sleep, but her body was flooded with passion and sleep was the last thing on her mind. He lifted the other foot and massaged it slowly.

"What are you doing?" Kenzi asked as she continued to smile.

"I'm being gentle. It is something I'm new at." He smirked. Kenzi nodded and closed her eyes as his lips touched her knee and began their slow trek up her thigh. Kenzi leaned back on the bed, stretching out under the fan overhead. She watched the blades circle quickly as Dyson's lips gently kissed her inner thigh. His hands scooped under her knees and he spread her legs apart. All thoughts of the fan were gone as soon as Dyson's mouth landed on the sweet junction of her thighs. Kenzi could not help the gasp that slipped past her teeth. This was a first, she'd never had someone do this to her before. His tongue swirled out and around her clitoris and Kenzi arched upward into his mouth. The sudden movement made her wound cry out in pain but she was lost in pleasure. Two fingers sunk into her and she bit her lip to keep from crying out. She was suddenly very aware that there were two men standing right outside the door. Dyson's lips and tongue swirled and sucked intensely and his fingers set a punishing rhythm and Kenzi knew she would be crying out in a matter of seconds.

"Dyson." she panted his name. Her hands scrambled backward on the bed looking for something, anything. A pillow, the sheet, anything. Her hand wrapped around a pillow and she jerked it down as her orgasm rolled over her. She pressed the pillow against her face and her nails dug into it as she climaxed hard. Moaning and biting the pillow, putting every last bit of her emotion into it. Dyson's mouth and hands fell away from her and he slid up over her, being careful to avoid her wounds. Kenzi felt his hands gently move her hands off the pillow and he pulled it from her face.

"Pillow biter." He smirked.

"Not my fault two men are outside your door." She smiled.

"I have an idea." Dyson said. He leapt away from the bed and cold air replaced his body. Kenzi leaned up slightly and watched him hurry into the bathroom. She heard the shower come on and then he was back. He slid his hands under her shoulders and knees and lifted her off the bed. Kenzi scratched her nails over his back as he walked into the bathroom. He stepped into the hot stream of water and Kenzi's whole body relaxed.

"Now we can be as loud as we want." He said as he eased her down to her feet. Kenzi's knees wobbled when she realized he was ready and waiting. The slide of her thighs told her she was too. He pulled her body against his gently and kissed her as the water flowed down over her hair and back. His tongue slid in her mouth and she was vaguely aware his mouth had just been on her. Both his hands slid up her body easily and he gripped her wet breasts, her nipples already hard with the heat of the water. Kenzi moaned into his mouth as his fingers worked her breasts. Kenzi lifted her leg carefully and hooked it over his hip. Dyson pressed her back into the wall and slid easily into her, filling her once again. Kenzi moaned loudly and bit into his bottom lip. Dyson slipped his hand under her thigh and lifted her other leg. Kenzi spread her thighs and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, effectively holding herself up while he thrust into her. Kenzi's nails dug into his neck and back as his hands held her bottom. She felt a dash of pain as she was shifted slightly so that he could push into her deeper, but she ignored it as pleasure knotted up her stomach.

"Faster, harder." Kenzi moaned and buried her face in his neck. Dyson did exactly what was asked of him, he pushed harder into her, spreading her thighs even further, his pace quickened and Kenzi relished in the feeling. Kenzi moaned loudly and bit into his neck. Dyson moaned against her and Kenzi felt her orgasm building very quickly and it slammed into her. Kenzi cried out and shook around Dyson as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her. Dyson thrust into her again and found his release as it only made Kenzi shudder more. She clung to him tightly, not confident in her ability to stand. She realized the water had gotten cold and not only was she shuddering with pleasure, but she was cold as well. Dyson gently moved back and pulled out of her. Kenzi bit her lip and stifled a moan as her inner walls tightened back up. Dyson didn't try to move her as he cut off the shower and stepped out. Finally Kenzi decided to release her hold on him, which only resulted in him moving her to a new position. She found herself sitting in his arms as he carried her wet body to the bed. He gently laid her down and slid in next to her. They were both cold Kenzi noticed as he pulled the covers up over them. He pulled her into his arms and she closed her eyes.

Kenzi's eyes shot open when she heard the horn. It was a loud blaring noise the alerted her to the presence of her father's army. She sat straight up in bed and listened. Dyson laid next to her, one of his arms behind her the other across her legs now that she was up. She listened harder and she could make out the sound of paws running, and crunching through the leaves and fallen branches of the nearby woods. They were here. Dyson's eyes opened and he sat up next to her. He could feel them too, smell them, hear them, just all around sense them. There were nearly two hundred of them, it was hard not to notice. All of them were warriors, hard men and women who had lived hard lives. Some young, but warriors all the same.

"That was quick." Dyson said. Kenzi nodded and slipped out of the bed silently. She grabbed up her panties and slipped them on, followed by Dyson's shirt. She pulled it on but left it unbuttoned as she went to the window. She pulled the curtain back a little and peeked down into the vast spread of land. Her eyes scanned the tree line and there they were the first line. Fifty on the first line and twenty-five on the others.

"What now?" Dyson asked coming up behind her.

"Now Holden throws a lavish ball to welcome them, and then he plans the war."


	11. Frustrating

I must say I was slightly concerned when I only received one review for the previous chapter. That was the reason I didn't update quickly. I was wanting to see what people thought of that chapter and I only had the one review for nearly two weeks. So I decided I would go ahead and put up the next chapter for that one reviewer who always always reviews and makes me smile. However I am so very thankful for the many people who do review on a regular basis, even if they can't review every chapter it still makes me happy that they take the time to say what's on their mind and do let me know how they feel. Thanks guys.

**Chapter 11**

"I need to see The Ash." Kenzi said turning from the window and facing Dyson. He shook his head quickly and turned toward the bed. He leaned and picked up his pants.

"That is not a good idea." he said pulling his pants up and buttoning them. Kenzi frowned and slowly began to button her shirt.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because anything you say to him, he'll tell your father. Your mother was killed for interfering and if he thinks you're a problem he'll kill you or Bo." Dyson said.

"Or you." Kenzi said as she finished the buttons.

"No, he won't kill me until I run out of value for him." Dyson said. Dyson sighed and leaned back on the bed crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have to do something, anything. That son of a bitch cannot get away with this." Dyson said. Kenzi smiled and walked over to him. She crossed her arms as well and smiled up at him.

"He won't get away with it. My friend Mia is out there, her husband is Beck. He's on the front line, he has a lot of power within the group, if I can talk to her and get her to talk to him, maybe we can stop this war before it starts and turn Holden's army against him. Wolves don't like to be used, especially used to kill other shifters when there is no need for it." Kenzi said. Dyson's hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her against him.

"You have got to stop being so comfortable with risking your life." He said.

"I'm not comfortable with it, I just know what I have to do." Kenzi said. Dyson lifted his hands and cupped her face, he looked into her eyes for a long moment and then pressed his lips to hers.

"Be careful you hard headed girl." He smiled. Kenzi chuckled and nodded as they separated.

"I've got to go back to my room. He'll probably throw the ball tonight. I'll see you then ok?" Kenzi asked with a smile. Dyson nodded and Kenzi turned to walk out the door, but his hand latched onto her wrist and he pulled her back into him placing one more kiss on her lips.

"Careful." He whispered as she laughed and pulled away.

"Yes Sir." Kenzi opened the door and walked out, effectively passing the two guards again without looking at them. She rushed to her door and Frank gave her a slight glare as she pushed open her door and went inside. Bo was standing in the closet looking through Kenzi's clothes.

"What are you doing?" Kenzi asked as she stepped inside the closet. Bo looked up and smiled.

"How was your morning?" Bo asked.

"Long and hard." Kenzi smirked. Bo busted into laughter and swatted Kenzi's arm.

"One of the maids stopped in and said your father requested your presence in the dining room in an hour. That was forty five minutes ago. I was just about to grab you some clothes and bring them to Dyson's room so you wouldn't be late." Bo smirked. Kenzi rolled her eyes and stepped forward grabbing her red sweater and black jeans.

"Thanks for caring." Kenzi chuckled.

"No problem." Bo smiled and went back into the bedroom.

Kenzi made her way into the dining room and spotted her father at the head of the table and two other men sitting with him. Nick and Liam, both men Kenzi knew well, had known her entire life. Liam was a good man, the eldest of Holden's army and the current leader. Nick however was scum, and piece of shit that Kenzi despised, also, her ex boyfriend. Kenzi forced a smile and greeted Liam and her father, she avoided eye contact with Nick. She knew he was part of her father's army, but why had he brought him into their home. Nick was just a warrior, not of any importance. He was still handsome though Kenzi noted. His black hair hung loosely in front of his pretty green eyes, he was tall and lean, all around handsome, but still an asshole.

"McKenzi good morning." Holden said. Kenzi frowned, he was right it was still morning. She and Dyson must not have slept long.

"Morning." Kenzi said.

"I wanted to ask you down because I am hosting a ball tonight. If you'd like to go shopping for a dress Frank and Oliver can take you. Nick expressed interest in escorting you." Holden said as he continued to eat his breakfast. Kenzi ground her teeth, she didn't want Nick to escort her.

"I already have an escort father." Kenzi smiled sweetly.

"Ah yes, Dyson." Holden smiled and nodded.

"Dyson, you finally managed to get him on our side?" Liam asked quickly. Kenzi risked a glance toward Nick, he was fuming mad.

"Well he seems to have feelings for McKenzi and it only takes a little pushing. You know how stupid kids in love can be." Holden chuckled. Kenzi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Anything else father?" she asked. He glanced up and shook his head.

"Ball starts at seven." He said. Kenzi nodded and turned on her heel and left. She rushed up the stairs and nodded to Frank.

"Holden said I could go shopping with you and Oliver for a new dress. Can Oliver get the car?" Kenzi asked. Frank nodded and went past her down the staircase.

"BoBo, time to go shopping." Kenzi said pushing open her door.

Kenzi was not ready for the ball. Nick was there and he would be mad as hell at Kenzi. Their breakup had been ugly, hell their whole relationship had been ugly. Kenzi had started dating him because it pissed off her father, little did she know Nick was just a crazy as Holden. The first time they'd argued, Nick had slapped her so hard he'd busted her lip. She retaliated and punched him in the nose, successfully breaking it. He'd apologized and Kenzi in all her youthful brilliance had taken him back. The second time they'd fought it had been an all out fight and Kenzi had ended it for good. Nick always carried a torch for her, but their relationship was too explosive, like fire and gasoline. Kenzi walked into the huge ballroom that was attached to the main house, she could hear all the people talking and mingling, but she was in the back with her father, The Ash, Bo, and their bodyguards. She glanced around and spotted Dyson at the same time he spotted her. He made his way over to her and she smiled. He looked amazing in his suit.

"You look breath taking." He said. Kenzi looked down and smiled, she'd chosen a strapless sparkling purple gown that swooped down her body, hugging her small curves tightly. Her shoes were six inch black platforms, and she wore large diamond earrings and a diamond necklace.

"Thank you. You look very sexy." Kenzi smirked. Dyson chuckled and pulled at the lapels of his suit jacket.

"We're ready Sire." One of the butlers said appearing through the red curtain that shielded them from the rest of the ball. He nodded for Bo and her escort to go. Kenzi winked at Bo as she looped arms with a handsome young warrior and they stepped up to the curtain. The announcer said their names and the curtain opened as they stepped out. Applause sounded and Kenzi rolled her eyes again. She hated all the fancy regulations. Sometimes it made her feel important, other times it was just plain annoying. The Ash and his wife went next and then it was Kenzi's turn. Dyson took her hand in his and lifted it to his mouth, he gently kissed her hand, and then looped her arm through his and placed her hand on his bicep like Frank had done. He placed his hand over hers and they stepped up to the curtain.

"Princess McKenzi Carter and her escort, The Warrior Dyson." The announcer said. Kenzi smirked as the curtain opened and then her fake smile appeared on her lips. However she didn't have to fake much, she got to be here with Dyson instead of on the arm of her father. She spotted Trick and Hale and she truly smiled, Dyson's friend's were here, good. Now she'd have someone to talk to rather than be bored out of her mind.

The ball carried on and Kenzi was enjoying herself for once at one of these things. One of her hands was still resting on Dyson's bicep while the other carried a glass of champagne. The music started and Kenzi looked up at Dyson. He glanced down at her and smirked.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

"Heck yes." Kenzi nodded. Dyson chuckled and spun her onto the floor. Bo and her escort joined them followed by The Ash and his wife. It was a slightly fast song and Dyson twirled and spun her around the floor like a professional. Kenzi was laughing loudly, her dress twirling around her feet as the fast song ended. Dyson pulled her close for the slow song that started but their fun was interrupted when a hand landed on Dyson's shoulder. They turned to see a smiling Nick, Kenzi swallowed the lump in her throat quickly and frowned.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked. Dyson looked down at Kenzi and raised an eyebrow.

"Why not." Kenzi put on her fake smile once again and Dyson let her go. He nodded to Nick and exited the floor. Nick grabbed Kenzi's hand roughly and jerked her against him. Kenzi slammed into him with a huff and glared up at him.

"What do you want Nick?" Kenzi asked. He smirked down to her and shook his head.

"You, I've never wanted anything more." He said. Kenzi rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"That ended a long time ago and it is not happening again. I suggest you leave me alone." Kenzi said. She pushed away from him but he latched onto her hands and pulled her back against him. One of his hands went to her hip and held her tightly and painfully.

"Let me go." Kenzi growled.

"Why? So you can run back to lover boy. I don't think so. You used to love our fights Kenzi. Don't pretend you didn't. You're going to come back to my room tonight, or I'll put you there." he said.

"There is no way that is happening. Not ever." Kenzi shook her head. She reached back and pried his hand off of her. When she tried to push away this time his hand sunk into her hair and he held her tightly. No one was paying attention, or so she thought until Dyson's hand grabbed Nick's wrist and he shoved him away.

"Come near her again tonight and next time I'll take that hand." Dyson growled. Nick saw that he was clearly outmatched and he backed away quickly.

"Why didn't you tell me that was your ex boyfriend?" Dyson asked. Kenzi glanced over his shoulder and glared at a smiling Bo.

"I didn't think it was important." Kenzi said.

"You're frustrating." he said.

"And you are too." Kenzi said. Dyson chuckled and took her hand as he led her back to the group.


	12. Help

**Thank you guys for reviewing. I was not fishing for reviews though, so please don't think that. I would post my story regardless, because I know there are people reading and that's all that counts. However, reviews give me incentive to write so that helps haha. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Later that night Kenzi found herself in Dyson's room glaring at him. He was still mad about the Nick thing.

"Dyson it was nothing. He wanted to dance with me because he wanted to see how I was." Kenzi lied and instantly regretted it.

"Kenzi I heard him, he wanted to fuck you!" Dyson growled. Kenzi winced at the harsh words being thrown at her.

"You don't own me! I swear you're acting like my father!" Kenzi yelled back. She'd blurted the words out before she'd thought about it. Dyson glared at her and shook his head.

"Go to your room Kenzi. I don't think we should be together tonight." Dyson said.

"You're kicking me out?" Kenzi asked appalled.

"Yes I am. Now go." Dyson said opening the door. Kenzi frowned and felt the slight prick of tears in her eyes. Her feelings were hurt.

"Fine." She said gathering up her dress. She scooped up her shoes and walked out the door, when she turned back to look at him he closed the door in her face. With a hurt ego she stomped back to her room.

Kenzi's eyes shot open for the second morning in a row. The air had changed drastically. Not only had it gotten very cold over night but the cool wind was carrying in mingled scents. Kenzi's expert nose could make out the scents. Tigers and Panthers, coming toward them, quickly. She was cold. She'd left the window open after coming back to her room last night. Kenzi got up quickly and jerked her pants on followed by Dyson's shirt. It was lying closest to the bed and easiest to get on. She raced to the window and peered down. Five wolves were patrolling the tree lining. No this was all wrong, she hadn't had a chance to talk to Mia yet. She hadn't expected the war so soon. Kenzi heard commotion outside, it sounded like pure chaos. Kenzi ran to her door and ripped it open. People, so many people rushing from their beds and down the hallways, down the stairs, around the foyer. Kenzi spotted Bo racing from her room toward Kenzi.

"They're close. One of the maids smelled them." Bo said.

"I did too, just now." Kenzi said backing into her room. Frank and Oliver raced up the staircase to Kenzi.

"Come on. Get your things." Frank ordered.

"Both of you move!" Oliver shouted when they stood frozen. Bo bolted back to her room and Kenzi turned, she grabbed her phone and a jacket and then ran back out her door. Frank and Oliver ran down the stairs with Kenzi and Bo behind them. People rushed around them, shoving past them and running out the doors. The cold air hit Kenzi like a brick as they ran outside to the waiting SUV. Bo climbed in and Kenzi tossed her jacket it. She looked behind her and saw the army forming out back, she spotted Dyson running toward the group and emotion knotted her stomach. Tears pricked her eyes and a sob broke through her mouth. She realized this might be the last time she saw him.

"Dyson!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He didn't hear her, just kept running. Frank grabbed her arm.

"McKenzi we have to go. Get in the car." he said sternly. Kenzi jerked away from him and took off, racing across the yard.

"Dyson!" she screamed again. Her heart was pounding in her throat as he got further away, but she was fast, she raced into the backyard as people swarmed like bees.

"Dyson! Dyson!" She used every ounce of power she had to yell. Dyson whipped around and saw her, finally. She breathed a sigh of relief but kept running toward him. He turned and ran back to her. Dyson grabbed her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Their tongues intertwining, their hands grasping each other with everything they had. When they broke apart the chaos continued.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for last night." Kenzi said looking up at him.

"McKenzi we have to go!" Frank screamed.

"No no I'm sorry. Go, be safe." Dyson said.

"Please be careful." Kenzi said lifting her hands and running them over his face.

"I'll see you soon. Keep my shirt clean." Dyson smiled. Kenzi felt tears well in her eyes as he pressed his lips to hers again. This might be the last time she saw him.

"Shh, don't cry. It's going to be ok." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

"I know. Yeah, I know it'll be ok." Kenzi said. He pressed his lips to hers once more and then stood to his full height.

"Now go, hurry." Dyson said. Kenzi pulled back and let her hand slip from his and then she turned and ran back to the SUV. She looked over her shoulder and saw him shift and run into the pack. Frank pushed her into the SUV and slammed the door behind her. As soon as he was in Oliver hit the gas and the SUV peeled out of the drive way.

Kenzi paced the length of the room. Her arms crossed over her chest, biting her nails quickly. They had arrived at The Ash's compound nearly two hours ago and Kenzi was becoming more and more worried by the minute. This was wrong, all of it was wrong. This war was bogus, and Kenzi knew as soon as it was over Holden would kill Dyson. Dyson was a threat to everything Holden had planned and Kenzi knew what would happen. Bo walked into the room holding two cups of coffee. She offered a sweet smile to her best friend who she knew was worrying what little ass she had off.

"I brought you a gift." Bo smiled and passed her one of the cups. Kenzi's teeth sank into her bottom lip as she chewed it nervously. She had to do something, anything. If she could just get to Mia and Beck and tell them what this was about.

"Bo, I need to go." Kenzi said, her eyes pleading with her best friend.

"Kenzi no." Bo said quickly shaking her head.

"Bo I don't give a damn about this whole war, I'm terrified Holden is going to kill Dyson. Dyson is smart he'll see it coming, but Holden is stronger, older, and faster. Bo I can't let any more innocent people die. My mom, tons of shifters from various families, and now Dyson. I just can't Bo." Kenzi said. Tears welled in her eyes and Bo frowned, she could see the sincerity in her best friend's eyes and she could see how much she cared about this man.

"Ok, alright. Come with me." Bo said hurrying to the front door. Kenzi sat down her coffee and followed her.

"Hide there." Bo pointed to the closet. Kenzi raised an eyebrow but followed her friend's orders and slipped into the closet leaving the door slightly cracked. She heard the front door open.

"Help! Frank! Oliver! Help! Kenzi's gone, she's gone!" Bo screamed loudly. Kenzi smirked and looked through the door. She watched as Frank, Oliver, and several other guards raced through the doors. Bo put on a wonderful act, pointing and crying toward the back door. The men bolted toward the back yard and Kenzi make a break for it.

"Please be careful!" Bo called after her. Kenzi waved and stripped her clothes off. She shifted in the yard and was gone.

Kenzi made it to the compound in record time. Her tongue wagging out of her mouth as she looked around quickly. Men and women were fighting, some in their human form, some in their animal form. There was blood, a lot of blood, but as far as she could tell the wolves were winning, there were definitely more of them. Kenzi raced past several of the fighting pairs, further into the backyard, she was looking for Mia or Beck. She spotted Dyson, in wolf form fighting with another wolf, there was blood, and as much as Kenzi wanted to race to him and check on him, she was on a mission. Kenzi spotted Mia, going toe to toe with another female, one she recognized. The blonde from the bar. It was her. They were both in their human forms but naked. Shifters were less inclined to embarrassment, you shed your clothing when you shifted and you couldn't take it with you so when they shifted back they were left nude. Kenzi shifted back quickly and her bare feet carried her to the fighting women. Mia knocked out the girl with a quick upper cut and turned to face her next foe when she spotted Kenzi.

"K!" Mia screamed. A smile broke across her blood stained face. She was a gorgeous girl, long wavy red hair and bright green eyes, she was very tall, lean, and well built.

"What the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be here." Mia said looking around quickly. Kenzi quieted her with the wave of her hand.

"Mia this has to stop. Holden is full of shit. The tigers and panthers never threatened us, they are only defending themselves. Holden wants to be King of All." Kenzi said as fast as she could. Mia stepped back, slightly shocked by Kenzi's words.

"Kenzi, are you sure?" Mia asked.

"Mia we've been friends forever I would not lie about this. Please, find Beck, talk to him." Kenzi pleaded.

"And do what Kenzi. We've almost won." Mia smiled a broad smile. There was no doubting Mia was a great warrior, but Kenzi knew her heart did not lead her decisions. Mia was smart.

"Mia, he killed my mother. He blamed it on the tigers but he killed her, he admitted it to me." Kenzi said. Mia took another large step back and frowned.

"Do you know what you are insinuating Kenzi?" Mia asked.

"Yes, that he committed treason against his own family, his own Kingdom." Kenzi said. Mia seemed to be arguing with herself but her eyes scanned Kenzi's quickly and she saw no lies in them, nothing but truth.

"I have to find Beck. Go home Kenzi, we'll stop this." Mia said.

"I can't leave, I have to be here." Kenzi argued. Mia stepped back to her and grasped her shoulders.

"Once we stop fighting, Holden will be crazed, we will capture him and put him in a cell but we can only do that if you are there to testify against him." Mia said. Kenzi nodded and turned to leave but Mia latched onto her hand.

"Be careful My Queen." Mia bowed her head and turned and ran. Kenzi was left, standing frozen, awestruck at the words she'd just heard. If her father was taken down then that would only leave her, and she would be Queen. All her thoughts faded though as she smelled a distinct smell. Her father, he was here, she thought he'd gone to hiding but no, she definitely smelled him. When she turned to look, something hard whipped across her head, she fell hard to the ground. Fire ignited in her head and she couldn't move, her eyes scanned the field of people still fighting. She felt hands wrap around her body and lift her into the air. Her stomach slammed into a shoulder and she fought the urge to puke. Blood rushed to her head as she was tipped upside down, her vision swam and then went black.


	13. Death

**Thank you guys for continuing to review and show love! **

**Chapter 13**

"Wake up!" A harsh voice yelled. Kenzi head throbbed, where was she? What was going on? Her memories filtered back in slowly. She'd been hit over the head in the yard. Her eyes fluttered open, her father was standing in front of her a deep frown creasing his face. That was the first time she'd seen him upset and she honestly wanted to smile. She quickly realized she was hanging in the middle of the floor in a barren dark room. Her arms were stretched over her head, tied tightly to the ceiling, her toes barely touching the ground. Kenzi looked back to her father and smirked.

"Last resort dad? Kill me, then there is no one to testify against you." Kenzi said. Holden glared at her, full on and all Kenzi did was smile more.

"Oh there is no doubt I am going to kill you. But I'm going to have fun first. I warned you, and you disobeyed me, yet again. Now you have to suffer." He said and a smile appeared again. Kenzi's throat clenched and she vowed she would not submit to him.

Dyson shoved open the door to The Ash's compound and rushed inside. Kenzi was gone, she'd left before the war had ended. The wolves had come out on top as expected, but at the end no one had been there to speak. The king was nowhere to be seen, so everyone had dispersed, most going with a young girl and her husband. Mia was her name if he remembered correctly. That was when he'd gotten word that Kenzi was missing.

"Bo." Dyson said as he approached the distraught girl.

"Did you see her Dyson, did she talk to you?" Bo asked grasping his arms. Dyson frowned and his eyebrows knitted together.

"No, I didn't see her. Did she come to the field?" he asked.

"Yes, Bo tricked us and made us believe she had run out the back, when she really ran out the front." Frank said. He looked tired and worried. Dyson's eyes turned to Bo and he frowned.

"She was terrified that you would end up dead. She needed to stop the war, you should have heard her pleading Dyson. I could not say no, and we both know if I had she would have just found a way out anyway." Bo said crossing her arms. Dyson nodded agreeing. Commotion out front caused everyone to turn around. It sounded like someone was fighting and arguing, silence, and then two bodyguards flew through the open doors, landing a few feet inside the doors, knocked out cold. Dyson stepped forward, ready to fight when the girl from earlier, Mia walked through the door, her husband, a very tall blonde haired, blue eyed male walked in behind her.

"Where is she, where is Kenzi?" Mia asked quickly.

"What do you want with her?" Dyson said baring his teeth. The male at her side stepped forward shielding his wife with his body and he growled back.

"Beck, Dyson, quit. Dyson this is Mia and Beck. They are friends of Kenzi." Bo said stepping forward.

"Kenzi came to see me in the field. She told me everything about Holden. I went to get Beck but by the time I found him everything was over. I told Kenzi to come back here. She needed to be safe." Mia said.

"She didn't come back here. What is everyone saying?" Bo asked quickly.

"You know as well as I do that not many people like Holden. To sum it up, out of nearly 200 warriors, 180 are on her side." Beck said. Bo nodded and gripped Dyson's arm. He was willing to bet her heart was racing just as fast as his.

"We need to know if anyone saw anything." Mia said.

"We'll head back to the field and see." Beck said.

"I'm coming with you." Dyson said.

"Frank, Oliver, and I will drive around, see if we see anything." Bo said.

"Or smell it." Oliver said. Everyone nodded and quickly went their separate ways.

The sharp blade sliced through Kenzi's shoulder quickly and efficiently. Kenzi ground her teeth together and whimpered slightly. Holden had sliced her open nearly ten times. She had cuts on her arms, legs, abdomen, and back. Holden lifted the cattle prod he'd yet to use. It was a small black handheld device with two long prods at the end, almost like a taser, but for cows, so much stronger. He clicked on the device and stuck it to Kenzi's abdomen. He clicked the button and white hot pain ripped though her. Kenzi screamed and tried to jerk away from him but her body was on fire and she was unable to move. He pulled the device back and Kenzi gasped for air.

"Are you still going to testify?" he asked. Kenzi's eyes fluttered open and close, open and close.

"Yes." She said in nearly a whisper. Her body was wearing out on her, she didn't know how much more of this she could take. He put down the cattle prod and slipped on his glove.

"These seemed to work last time, I guess we'll see." He smiled and lifted one of the iron rods. It had a sharp pointed end that glowed red. Kenzi's eyes scanned the long rod and she swallowed hard. She was scared, really scared.

"This is serious! We need to know if anyone saw anything that had to do with the Princess!" Mia yelled over the crowd of people.

"I saw her talking to you." One man yelled out.

"After I walked away." Mia shouted. Dyson's arms were crossed over his chest. He was incredibly worried about Kenzi. Had a tiger or panther taken her? And then the truth rolled over him.

"Where is the King?" Dyson asked Beck.

"Hasn't been seen since the war started." Beck answered quickly.

"He has Kenzi." Dyson said, breaking into full panic mode. She'd threatened his reign, he'd kill her.

"I saw the King walking toward her. But after that I was charge by a panther and saw nothing." Someone said quickly. Mia faced Dyson, confirming his conclusion.

"We have to find her, he's going to kill her." Dyson growled and jumped down the stairs with Mia and Beck on his heels.

Holden reared back and shoved the long iron through Kenzi's thigh. Kenzi erupted in painful screaming. Gut wrenching, throat swelling, screaming. Tears streamed down her face and her lungs gasped for some sort of air. She could hardly breath, the air was thick and heavy with her blood.

"Shhh!" Holden said placing his hand over her mouth. Kenzi tried to suck in air through her nose but failed.

"You'll be fine. I promise." Holden smirked and lifted the other hot iron. Kenzi cried out, her leg throbbing, blood running down onto the floor below. Holden just laughed loudly and plunged the other iron into her opposite thigh. Kenzi screamed with everything inside her. Her body convulsed with the pain and her legs felt like someone was trying to saw them off.

"I fucking hate you!" Kenzi screamed. Tears poured from her eyes, down her neck and over her bare body. She just knew she might die, at any second she would die. She knew it, her body shuddered and she relied solely on the rope holding her up. She closed her eyes as she felt the small rivets of blood run down her legs pooling on the floor. Her heart slowed, as it attempted to force blood through her body, and her breath came in small short gasps. She was dying.

"He has to have property somewhere besides this god forsaken house. Where the hell is he!?" Dyson roared and turned to look at the bodyguards that were doing everything in their power to find Holden.

"Dyson calm down. She is going to be ok. We're going to get her home safe." Oliver said quickly. Dyson's worry and panic was at a whole new level. He'd never in his life felt like this before, he was never worried about anyone but himself, yet here he was terrified that Kenzi, his Kenzi, his Queen was in danger.

"I've got something!" Frank yelled grabbing his coat and hanging up his phone. No one asked questions, they just followed as Frank ran out the door.


	14. Happy

**Sorry it took so long to post guys. I've been so busy with cheer. I cheer at my college and I've been practicing non stop with my partner Mick for our partner stunt routines. If you don't know what partner stunts are just go over to YouTube and type in Partner Stunt Jordan and Whitney. No that is not us, but that is what we do, if you watch it you'll understand why we have to practice all the time haha. Anyway, here it is, enjoy! **

**Chapter 14**

Kenzi's body was done, she was sagging into the floor, the rope tied to her arms was the only thing holding her up.

"Alright. I think we've had enough fun." Holden said lifting the long silver blade he'd used earlier. Tears welled in Kenzi's eyes, she didn't know she had anymore left but she did and they fell slowly. In her mind she said her goodbyes. To Dyson, Bo, Frank, and Oliver. She didn't wish to hurt anyone and she hoped they didn't stay sad long and eventually moved on with their lives. She'd come to terms with her death, and she was praying it would be quick. Her body had suffered enough today. Holden stepped forward and pressed the tip of the knife against the same artery he'd cut earlier in the week. Kenzi closed her eyes and tipped her head back. She thought she'd come to terms with her death, but she truly had not. She wanted to live. Her prayers were answered in the next second, the door burst open and commotion erupted. Kenzi smiled a loopy half crazed smile. She was going to live.

"Kenzi! Kenzi!" she heard Dyson's voice and then felt his hands on her face, pulling her head toward him. Her eyes were drifting shut but she still managed to smile.

"Kenzi. Shit. Hold on ok." He whispered to her.

Dyson reached above her and gently untied her wrists, she dropped into his arms. She was naked and wounded. What concerned him most however where the two long irons protruding from her thighs.

"Oh god Kenzi!" Bo screamed as she ran into the room.

"Hold her." Dyson instructed Bo. Bo gently took the small girl into her arms without letting her go. Dyson swiftly unbuttoned his shirt and draped it over Kenzi's naked body being careful not to touch her thighs.

"Sit down carefully Bo." Dyson said. The room was swarmed. Mia and Beck had Holden on the ground, knocked out, Frank, Oliver, and several other guards where filing into the room to see what was happening. One of Kenzi's legs was jolted in the process and she screamed out. Dyson's heart clenched in his chest. She looked absolutely worn down. She was bloody, bruised, and two shades paler than usual.

"Please." Kenzi sobbed softly. Her eyes shut tightly. Dyson didn't understand, no one did.

"What is it Kenz, what's wrong sweetie?" Bo asked stroking her best friend's hair.

"Get them out of my legs. Please, please." She cried and threw her head back on Bo's shoulder. She was shuddering with the force of her tears and Dyson could stand it no longer.

"Someone get over here." he said. Frank stepped over to them and kneeled down next to Dyson in front of Kenzi.

"You grab that one and I'll get this one. On three pull it out." Dyson said. Frank shifted uncomfortably but one sob from Kenzi and he wrapped his hands around the iron. Both of them were careful not to move until three.

"One, two, three!" Dyson shouted. He jerked hard as did Frank and the irons slid swiftly out of her legs. Kenzi grabbed Bo's hands, screamed as loudly as she could and cried more. Blood rushed down her thighs. Frank jerked off his shirt and tore it into two pieces. He handed Dyson a piece and he took one. They worked quickly and tied the pieces around Kenzi's legs effectively stopping the bleeding.

"Let's get her out of here." Dyson said. He slid his hands under Kenzi and lifted her up. She was out cold, Dyson was not worried, the steady rise and fall of her chest told him she was ok. Oliver rushed to the door of the SUV and popped it open. Dyson slid inside with Kenzi, never letting her go. He cradled her in his lap as Bo got in on the other side and the SUV sped off. His eyes ran over her quickly, assessing the damage. Her wounds would heal, but he could not even begin to fathom the pain she'd been put through at the hands of her father. He could murder Holden, and he hoped he got the chance to do just that. Kenzi stirred slightly, only to snuggle closer to Dyson and wrap her arms around him. He held her as tight as he could without injuring her.

"You really care about her don't you?" Bo asked with a smile.

"More than you know." Dyson said. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She'd heal and he'd help her.

Kenzi felt the morning sun shining on her face. The rays were warm and they felt nice, she didn't want to wake up. Had her whole encounter with her father been a dream, or was it real? Kenzi shifted slightly in the bed and her body cried out in protest. Nope it was definitely real. Kenzi also felt something else. A warm body, resting gently next to her. Kenzi's eyes opened and she turned her head. Dyson was sleeping soundly next to her. Kenzi smiled and carefully rolled onto her side so that she was facing him. Her thighs burned and her body ached, but she could deal with it. She looked at him, he was laying under the covers, shirtless, the sheet pulled down to his hips. He had small cuts and bruises. Kenzi guessed from fighting, she kept looking and spotted four long red gashes across his shoulder, it looked like another wolf had ripped his shoulder bad. It was healing very well though Kenzi noticed. Kenzi lifted her hand and let her fingers gently run over the small cuts. She noticed a large dark bruise running along his hip, her fingers fell and she brushed them lightly over the bruise, tracing the outline with the tips of her fingers.

"That still hurts." He said with a smile. His eyes were still shut but his smile was genuine.

"Sorry." Kenzi smiled and removed her hand. Dyson opened his eyes and reached out, taking her hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed her fingertips one at a time.

"How are you feeling?" he asked propping himself up on his elbow.

"Sore as hell, but I'll be ok." Kenzi said.

"That's good. Holden is in the dungeon. The Ash and the elders are meeting this evening to decide what to do." He said.

"Good." Kenzi smiled. She leaned into Dyson and pressed her lips to his.

"This is ridiculous, he'd clearly out of his mind." The Ash said. Kenzi was having a hard time believing he was defending her father. They had been friends forever though and Kenzi guessed he was like Bo was to her. But there was no denying Holden had tortured her before attempting to murder her. Kenzi looked up at Holden, he was standing handcuffed in between Frank and Oliver.

"Out of his mind or not he committed a crime against his family and his people. I motion for death." One of the elders said. Kenzi frowned, she was not sure how she felt about that. Did he deserve death?

"I second that motion." One other the others said.

"The motion is now on the table, death or life in prison. Are there any other motions or suggestions?" The Ash asked. No one said anything, so that is what they were left with.

"All in favor of life in prison." The Ash asked.

"Before I vote I want to see what he has done." An elder said turning expectant eye toward Kenzi. Dyson made a move and placed his hand on Kenzi's shoulder.

"Help me up?" Kenzi asked. Her legs were healing, but it was still incredibly hard and painful to walk with two holes in her legs. Dyson gently slid his hands under her arms and lifted her upward out of the wheelchair. He held her up, keeping most of the pressure off her legs as she slid the sweatpants down her hips and over her thighs. The two large holes had closed up most of the way, but they still bled slightly. Deep black, blue, and purple bruising surrounded the area and her thighs looked awful, eliciting a sharp gasp from some of the female elders. Kenzi tugged her sweats back up and Dyson sat her back down.

"All in favor of life?" The Ash asked again. The Ash and one other elder raised their hands.

"Death?" The Ash asked quickly with a slight sigh. The rest of the elders raised their hands. A wave of relief washed over Kenzi. She didn't know how she felt at first, but he'd tortured her, murdered her mother, and threatened the lives of those she loved, he deserved death. Holden was quickly removed from the room and The Ash turned to face Kenzi.

"McKenzi, that leaves you in charge. We will have a swearing in ceremony tomorrow night. Inviting those of all shifter species to come meet their new Queen." He said. Kenzi frowned again. She knew they needed a Queen, but she did not want to be Queen of all. The other shifter species' out there hiding needed to know it was ok, they could take back their Kingdoms and Kenzi would just keep her one.

"I want all those shifters in hiding to attend, let them know Holden is gone and it is ok." Kenzi said quickly. Dyson's hand squeezed Kenzi's shoulder again and she looked back at him.

"I want to handle Holden." Dyson said. Kenzi's eyebrows shot up, she had expected it, but was still slightly shocked.

"Dyson are you sure?" Kenzi asked.

"Yes. He took my best friend from me and he almost took you from me. I want to watch him die." Dyson said. Kenzi nodded and turned to The Ash.

"Dyson will take care of Holden." Kenzi said. The Ash moved to protest but the other elders nodded before he could. The Ash nodded once and then told her she was free to go. It was over; Holden would be dead soon and Kenzi felt like for the first time in years she could breath. Dyson put his large hands on the sides of her chair and leaned down toward her.

"You ok?" he asked looking down into her eyes. Kenzi leaned forward and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm perfect." She said. Dyson leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her nose, and she was content, she really was perfect.

Dyson stepped into the small cell with Holden and a smile touched Holden's lips.

"I knew they'd send you." He smiled bigger.

"Smile all you want Holden. But I'm still going to kill you." Dyson said. He wanted to torture him, wanted to make him suffer the way he'd made Kenzi suffer. But if he did, that would make him just as bad. He'd settle for tasting his blood on his lips. Dyson stepped forward and stretched his arms over his head.

"Aren't you going to uncuff me?" Holden asked raising his eyebrows. Dyson shook his head.

"No, you killed Mona and you tortured Kenzi, neither had a chance to defend themselves. So neither will you." He said. Dyson lunged forward and wrapped his hands around Holden's shoulders, slamming him back into the wall. A surprised huff left Holden's lungs, but Dyson didn't wait. He sunk his teeth quickly into Holden's throat. Blood spurted out over Dyson's face and body, running down over his chin and down his throat. The metallic taste and smell rushed over him and it spurred him on. Dyson clenched his jaws sinking his teeth further into the vein that ran down his throat. More blood ran and Dyson was satisfied because he knew in a matter of moments Holden would be dead.

Kenzi entered the great hall with Dyson at her arm and Bo at her back. Holden was dead and Kenzi was about to go through the most important change of her life. Dyson led her into the huge ballroom and the room burst into cheers and applause. Kenzi just smiled as Dyson led her to the throne. They walked up the stairs at the front of the room to throne and Kenzi sat down swiftly. Dyson placed a gentle kiss on her hand before walking away to stand at the foot of the stairs with the rest of the people. Kenzi watched as The Ash entered the room, the man walking next to him was holding a large jeweled crown in his hands. Kenzi ran her hands down her blue gown nervously as The Ash walked up the stairs to her. Everyone fell silent.

"Do you Princess McKenzi Carter, swear to honor, love, and protect your people as long as you shall live." He asked.

"I do." Kenzi said.

"And do you swear to lead them in all they venture to do?"

"I do." Kenzi said.

"Do you swear to never betray them or lead them down the wrong path?" He asked.

"I do." Kenzi answered.

"And do you swear this of your own will, on this day, for as long as you shall live?" He asked.

"I do." Kenzi smiled. The Ash smiled in return, even though he'd just lost a friend, he was truly proud of the woman Kenzi had become. He turned and took the crown from the man and placed it gently on Kenzi's head.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I give you, Queen McKenzi Carter of The Wolf Shifters." The Ash said. Kenzi could not help the laugh that bubbled out as she stood and bowed. The room erupted in loud cheers and applause. With the wave of a hand Kenzi quieted them.

"I want to tell you all one more thing. Holden is gone, he was a bad man and I'm so sorry for what he did to all of you. I made sure The Ash knew I was only The Queen of one Kingdom. I want you all to stop hiding, stop being afraid, because my Kingdom will no longer fight and kill those who have never harmed us. Don't be afraid to lift up your Kingdoms again and be strong! I will help you in whatever way I can and I swear to you, never again will you fear for your life and never again will you be scared to close your eyes at night. I swear this to you now and for the rest of my life you will always be safe!" Kenzi said with as much power as she could muster. The room filled with cheers again and Kenzi descended the stairs. She went into Dyson's open arms and all was right in her world.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last. I hope you guys have enjoyed this one. **


	15. Love

**Ok guys, this is it, the last chapter! I want to thank each and every one of you for the support and lurve throughout this story, you guys are absolutely amazing! I am in the process of working on three different stories so i'm not sure when i'll be posting next, but I know I will be, so keep the faith and keep the lurve. Happiness and blessings throughout the holidays guys! **

**Chapter 15**

"I'm glad you came with me." Kenzi said as they slid from the black SUV.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Dyson said. Kenzi smiled and slid her hand into his. They walked out across the field, both being careful not to step on any of the graves. Frank, Oliver, and several other guards were spreading out watching her and Dyson closely. They walked to the middle and slowed down when Kenzi spotted her mother's grave. Tears pricked the back of her eyes as she kneeled down and ran her fingers over her mother's name scrolled across the front. Dyson released her hand and stood silently behind her.

"Come on." Kenzi smiled up at him. Dyson kneeled down next to Kenzi and smiled back.

"Hey mom. Look who's here. Of course you remember Dyson. We're uh…kind of together." Kenzi smirked at him. He squeezed her hand and her smirk turned into a full on smile.

"Holden is dead mom. I know what he did to you. I wish we could have been able to do something sooner." Kenzi said. Tears welled in her eyes and a few slid down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you." She sobbed. Dyson's arm slid around her and he hugged her side to him.

"But it's ok now mom because he can't hurt anyone else." Kenzi smiled and trailed her fingertips over the M in her mother's name.

"I love you and I'll see you soon." Kenzi smiled and turned to Dyson.

"Thanks for taking care of me Mona. I'll return the favor by taking care of Kenzi. She's a great girl, you'd be really proud of her. Bye M." Dyson said. They stood at the same time and headed back to the SUV.

**Five Years Later**

Kenzi gently tugged on her black tank top and then headed out the door and down the stairs.

"Morning Madam." One of the maids said as she passed.

"Kenzi." Kenzi said as she passed by her and went into the office.

"Morning K. You have an update meeting in two hours with the King for the Tigers." Bo said standing from her desk and handing Kenzi a stack of papers.

"BoBo, what would I do without you?" Kenzi asked and kissed her best friend's cheek.

"Have a panic attack." Bo said with a smile. Kenzi nodded and chuckled.

"Where's Dyson?" Kenzi asked raising her eyebrows.

"Backyard with Christian." Bo said. Kenzi quickly thanked her and headed out of the office. She passed through the kitchen, waving at the cooks as she made her way to the backdoor. She slid it open and walked down the stairs, past the pool, and into the yard. Her eyes scanned the too large back yard, her vision obscured by some trees and shrubs but she could clearly see Dyson, all smiles chasing after their son. Kenzi smiled and touched her wedding ring briefly before her eyes lifted back to her smiling boy. He was nearly three years old and a pretty fast runner already. His wavy black hair was cut short atop his head and his eyes were a wonderful shade of blue with tiny hints of green. He resembled Dyson so much. A breeze blew past Kenzi and whipped her hair around her face. Christian stopped in his tracks and his head went back, his small nose sniffing the air and then his face turned to Kenzi.

"Mommy!" a smile broke across his face and he tore off toward her. Kenzi laughed as Dyson looked up and came running behind his son. Kenzi held her arms open as her son jumped up into her arms.

"Did you sleep good?" Christian asked after he placed a huge kiss on his mom's cheek. Kenzi laughed and snuggled him closer to her cheek.

"Very good." She smiled. Dyson got there and leaned down placing a kiss on Kenzi's cheek. Christian wiggled out of his mother's hold and slid to the ground. His small hands rested on the tiny bump forming under Kenzi's shirt.

"Who is in here?" Christian asked smiling up at his parents.

"Your sister or brother." Kenzi said. Dyson ruffled his hair and wrapped an arm around Kenzi pulling her against him.

"Mona or Mark. Right?" Christian asked.

"That's right baby." Kenzi smiled.

"Lunch time!" Bo called from the door. Dyson swooped to pick up Christian and they headed into the house.

**1 year later**

Kenzi ran her hands through her hair and propped her elbows up on the desk. With a long drawn out sigh she dropped her head into her hands.

"This is so stupid." Kenzi said grinding her teeth.

"How is this stupid? I need this land, they don't." The man named Carl growled as he sat across from her. Frank stepped forward but Kenzi held up her hand.

"You two have been friends for years and you're arguing over one acre of land." Kenzi grumbled and felt like pulling her hair out. Being a Queen was hard. Any conflicts with her people and here they were, at her doorstep wanting a meeting right then.

"You know what, either you two settle this quickly and kindly with no casualties or I'll take the land and put a pig farm on it. Got it?" Kenzi said pointing at them both. They glared at each other but then nodded. Frank escorted them out and Kenzi sighed again. Today was a rough day. More than anything though she missed her man. Dyson had been gone a full week, he volunteered to go check on a group of wolves for her and make sure they were ok considering she hadn't heard from them in a month. He was due back in a few days but that didn't stop her from missing him. Today was also her birthday and she'd be celebrating it with just herself, her babies, and the bodyguards. Bo was with Dyson, making sure everything was settled. Kenzi heard a loud cry from the bedroom right above hers and she knew it was Christian, that was his bedroom. She knew he was awake. He burst through her office door thirty seconds later.

"Momma, momma, momma!" he cried, tears falling down his face. Kenzi spun in her chair away from her desk and he climbed into her lap wrapping his small body around hers.

"What's wrong my little man?" She asked rubbing her hands over his hair. He cuddled against her and pressed his face into her chest.

"I had a bad dream." He sobbed. Kenzi noticed he was still wearing his jammies. Kenzi looked up quickly as Frank walked in the door with her next meeting. It was a young girl with pretty brown hair and a tall slender frame. Christian continued to sob in her arms and she just held up a finger. Frank and the girl smiled and nodded and Frank gestured for her to take the seat right inside the door.

"What happened in your dream Christian?" Kenzi asked rubbing his head.

"Daddy didn't come home." Christian said. Kenzi smiled gently and held fast to her small boy as she leaned and lifted the phone off the hook. She hit speed dial number one and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Dyson said.

"Someone needs to talk to his daddy." Kenzi smiled.

"What happened?" Dyson asked his voice filling with concern.

"He had a dream you didn't come home." Kenzi said. Dyson chuckled softly.

"Ok, let me talk to him." Dyson said.

"Hey baby, daddy wants to talk to you." Kenzi said wiggling the phone. Christian's bright eyes jerked up and he smiled. He quickly used his hands to wipe away his tears and grabbed the phone.

"Daddy!" he said his eyes shining. Kenzi heard Dyson's deep voice and she continued to hold her son as she glanced over at the girl. The girl smiled brightly and mouthed for Kenzi to take her time.

"Ok daddy…ok…I promise…pinky swear…ok daddy…love you too daddy…here's mommy." Christian said pressing the phone into Kenzi's hands.

"I'm going to eat breakfast, have a good meeting mommy." Christian jumped down at bolted out the door, waving to Frank. Kenzi pressed the phone to her ear.

"Yes." She said in a sing song voice.

"I'll see you soon ok. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Kenzi smiled. She hung up the phone and turned to the girl. He hadn't wished her a happy birthday. Had he forgotten?

"Alright, sorry, family comes first." Kenzi said to the girl.

Kenzi padded up the staircase and down the hall. Her meeting with the girl had gone fine, but it was time for her baby to wake up so she'd canceled her next meeting.

"Good Morning sweetie." Kenzi said leaning over the crib. She lifted her sleeping daughter into her arms and rocked her awake gently. The small girl blinked her huge green eyes up at her mother and smiled just a little as she yawned.

"Hungry?" Kenzi asked as she headed back down the stairs. Christian raced past her and ran down the staircase. He grabbed the handle on the front door and Kenzi's eyes widened.

"Christian!" Kenzi yelled.

"It's ok mommy." Christian smiled back at her as he jerked the door open. Frank and Oliver bolted down the hallway after the young boy as he ran out the door.

"Christian!" Kenzi screamed. She held Mona tight in her arms and raced out the door after him.

"Surprise!" Everyone screamed. Kenzi stumbled backward and immediately started to laugh. Her front yard was filled with people. Maids, guards, butlers, and cooks. Kenzi scanned the crowd and spotted Bo waving frantically and smiling. Kenzi laughed and continued looking. Dyson stood smiling, holding Christian. Kenzi laughed loudly and made her way to her husband.

"Happy birthday baby." Dyson said pulling her into his arms careful not to squish Mona.

"I thought you'd forgotten." Kenzi smiled.

"Never." Dyson said. He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet deep kiss.

"I love you." She whispered against his mouth.

"I love you too." He said kissing her forehead gently before they broke apart and joined the crowd. Kenzi was happy, so happy she thought she might burst, she loved her babies, her husband, and her Kingdom with all her heart, and that would never change. This she swore.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget, I lurve you all! **


End file.
